


My Sweet Little Raven

by Interested_Gurl



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Hurt/Comfort, Klamon - Freeform, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Mates Klaus and Damon, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interested_Gurl/pseuds/Interested_Gurl
Summary: Damon Salvatore, silver never gold. Second never first. Compared to his martyr golden brother, he is a spare. To his parents, Katherine, friends and now Elena. He just doesn't get a break. Until a certain Hyrbid shows up to break his curse. Now Klaus is showing interest in the Salvatores, the Raven being his main infatuation.Disclaimer: All TVD characters belong to Julie Plec.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 70
Kudos: 296





	1. The meeting (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I am a new TVD fan, shocking I know! However as I continue to watch the series, I couldn't help but notice, the fun similarities between Damon and Klaus. They have very similar pasts as well as their inferiority complex to their brothers. Although I ship Damon with pretty much all the Mikaelson brothers. Even some other TVD characters but his relationship with Klaus seemed the most interesting. 
> 
> Anyway, this book will start during season two finale. Spoiler warning. However, it will deter rather much. In this fic Klaus is slightly more powerful (as in he has more capabilities as a hybrid). I tried to also involve material from the books, so dead magic is a thing as well as strong vampires can read minds. Some other supernatural creatures will also be probably added. As I felt that the number of species was very little in the show. There will be warlocks/banshees/different werewolf species (like in teen wolf)/wendigos/demons/angels (though angels not completely sure). This does contain "Mates" premises so if you don't like it, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I am still watching the series. So I will update along with my view-ship. Therefore, be warned it will be very slow. This contains smut in later chapter. Also English is not my first language so I apologise for grammar and vocabulary mistakes.
> 
> Other than that please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any TVD character. They all belong to Julie Plec and the TVD production.

"Whiskey," Damon said to the bartender. He was pissed! First Elena wakes up suites, then she wanted to trust him with bringing her back. With a 4 century old elixir might he add! As far as he's concerned he did what's right. But of course no one saw that, they just saw him trying to turn her into a vampire. 

"Same for me please," it was Alaric, who had followed him to the Grill.

"I screwed up..." the vampire whispered harshly. It was meant to be rhetorical but Ric still gave him a, "yeah, yeah you did." It wasn't fair nor helpful. The Salvatore was feeling both guilt and relief. Elena may not want to turn, yet he guaranteed her survival. He sighed heavily, then suddenly a smell filled his nose. It was both strong and intoxicating.

"Gentlemen, why so glum?" A deep British accent filled the men's ears. Damon looked at Ric to see the teacher's reaction. It was one of recognition and discomfort. Which only meant one thing, Klaus. The young vampire turned to see, a dirty blonde man. He stood next to Damon, a small smile dawning his face.

For a second, Damon felt unadulterated, attraction to the man. His whole body became, warm. He quickly snapped out of it, giving a groan of exasperation. "Klaus I presume?" He asked, rhetorically once again.

"In the flesh," the man answered in the same deep voice. "Thanks for the loaner mate." He continued, giving Alaric a fake gratitude look. Damon stood up with a snarl on his face. He wanted to look intimidating. Most of the time, he had no fear against older vampires. Even against Elijah.

However, standing in front of Klaus. He understood the difference. While Elijah was a swift and silent killer. Klaus was a cold hearted murderer. Who would most likely, torment and torture before 'having mercy' and killing you. Damon didn't usually feel fear, if he did, he knew how to hide it. At this instant, he was terrified. And he had difficulty holding his gaze.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" He asked the older, trying to look angry. Though it only earned him a dimpled smile. How can someone so dangerous look so harmless? The raven could tell he didn't convince Klaus of his anger. As the older looked at him, the way, you would a sweet puppy, growling at you.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger," the British accent ended the silence. "I'm just here to remind you, not to do anything you'll regret." The sentence was accompanied by Klaus's right hand. It caressed Damon's jaw and below his ear. This resulted in a shiver, and unexpected arousal.

The younger vampire, knew this was bad. He had no way of escape. Now that Klaus held him, he felt the exact same way, he did with Elijah. Complete and utter, helplessness. Except, if he has a dagger for Elijah, he had nothing to defeat Klaus. Unless you count Bonnie, which still meant depending on another.

The soon-to-be hybrid, held his gaze. Damon chuckled a little, "thanks for the advice." He replied, with a scrunch in his face. As he was reminded rather late. He already did something he regretted, by giving Elena blood. "Speaking of which, I can't talk you... into a postponement by any chance?"

That question made Klaus raise an eyebrow. His face then became cold. No not unreadable, but cold. Like he lacked any emotion, whatsoever. This sent a shiver down both Damon and Alaric's spines. The prior able to sense his friend's distress. From the elevated heart rate, to the heavy, short breathes.

"You are kidding," Klaus said, more statement form than anything. "He is kidding right?" This time asking the worried teacher.

"No, not really," Alaric replied, fear making his voice hoarse and slightly shaky. This made Damon curse under his breath. He didn't want to risk his friend's life, if the hybrid was gonna lose his temper. To his surprise, the blonde only sighed. He pulled Damon really close to him.

"Let me be clear, little raven. I have my vampire, I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight," Klaus stated in a whisper, his voice calm yet threatening. "So, if you wish to live, to see tomorrow, you'll do well, not to screw it up." The ending on the sentence, was when Klaus pulled him completely to him.

Damon froze, he was being held by the most dangerous man in the world. But his body wasn't reacting the way it should. He was now chest to chest with the man. His body felt warm and some dark part of him, wished for nothing than to kiss those lips. He growled, trying to free himself.

"Just as an added piece of information, Little Raven. If you do, do something, expect a punishment. As I won't be killing you," the original whispered, so only Damon could hear. The words made the young vampire, shake, both with fear and anticipation. Just after the threat, Klaus disappeared.

"What did he say," Alaric asked, desperate and worried.

"Nothing, just another threat." Damon replied, a smug look on his face. A look Ric was familiar with, it was his 'I'm up to no good'.

"You're gonna screw it up aren't you?" The teacher asked.

"You think if I took his werewolf, she'd forgive me?"

"I don't think it'll matter," Alaric sighed.

"Come on! She gets to live an extra month," the Salvatore said, looking at his friend with a smile.

"I think it won't matter, cause you'll be dead!"

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Damon asked, finally standing up.

"What do you need me to do?"

~ Time Skip ~

Damon was both relieved and pissed. He'd saved Barbie and Lon Chaney Jr. However, it came at a cost, the idiot werewolf bit him! He was now on his way to Ric's apartment. Hoping to stop Klaus.

As he got closer, the scent was back. He shook his head and entered, "I'm here to tell you, you need postpone." He announced loud and proud. Klaus was lounging on a chair, he turned with a smile.

"I wasn't aware you were invited in," he said. Disregarding the younger's statement.

"I rescued your werewolf and vampire, as well as killed your witch." Damon continued, in his smug voice. This got the Original's attention.

"Excuse me," he said more of a statement than question. He had stood up and was close to Damon. The warmth was back in the vampire's body. He sighed unconsciously, at the feeling. "Katerina, give us a minute." Klaus said calmly, and the woman went into a room.

"I warned you Sweet Raven, didn't I?" The hybrid asked. "I knew one of you would do something, it was a 50/50 chance." He continued, going over to a coffee table. He pulled out a phone and threw it to the younger. The phone had live feed, it was Jules, yelling and screaming. "The nice thing about werewolves, is they tend to travel in packs." The Original explained, with a sweet smile.

Damon only snarled, aware that there would be more. "When you spend a thousand years, trying to break a cruse. You learn a thing or two," Klaus continued, making his way to Damon. He was now inches away from him. His hand found Damon's jaw again. "First rule, always have a back up. Back up werewolf, back up witch,"

"Back vampire," the Salvatore finished for him. It only made Klaus smile wider.

"I've got that covered too." He answered Damon's unasked question. Was he the vampire? This alarmed the raven. He hoped to go out as a hero. Instead he wasted his opportunity, by not expecting this type of preparation. His face showed his disappointment.

"You knew the worst of it?" Klaus asked him, almost sympathetic. "I was never gonna use your friends, they were a mere distraction." The admission shocked Damon. He felt both stupid and sad. "Which means, not only have you wasted time, but you bargained with your life. For nothing." Klaus spoke what was on his mind.

Damon wanted to lash out, yell, scream. Beg for time to reverse. Yet here he was, in the villain's lair. With no escape plan and a failed rescue plan. Worst of all was the look the older gave him. It was one of disappointment and sympathy. Then Klaus grabbed him by the neck. "I must go now," he said before snapping the neck.

~ Time Skip ~

After Damon woke up, he hurried in calling Stefan. His brother confirmed that Elena was taken. He didn't know who the extra vampire was. As Katherine didn't know. So Damon rushed to the Salem witch house. Where Stefan said, Bonnie and John were. As they were trying to find a way to save Elena.

When he arrived they looked at him in worry. He had lost two hours because of the neck snap. They explained the spell to him. John was gonna drink the Elixir. Then Bonnie was gonna link his life to Elena's. This way when Elena dies, she comes back to life as human and John dies instead.

The elixir was an experiment, they wanted to see if it worked. Damon left them to deal with the spell as he went to find the ritual site. By the time he arrived, shortly before Bonnie was coming, it was chaos.

An unknown vampire was dead, Jules was dead and Elena was dead. Most shocking was his brother with a stake in his abdomen. Damon rushed to him. Thankfully, Stefan was waking up. He immediately saw his older brother and requested he get Elena away. Damon didn't hesitate, taking her dead body and heading to the boarding house.

There Jenna and Alaric were waiting, they were worried and Jenna screamed at Elena's dead body. Damon explained the spell Bonnie was performing. It calmed the woman down a little. A few minutes later, Jeremy and John arrived to the house.

They left the witches house after Bonnie performed the linking spell. They all waited there for Bonnie and Stefan. It took a little over half an hour for the two to show up. However, instead of victorious, happy faces. They had anger and fear.

"What happened?" All the house people asked. It lead to the younger Salvatore, explaining Elijah's betrayal. This worried everyone. Was Klaus now gonna come after them? Most likely, he seemed the begrudging type. Since he wasn't invited in to the Salvatore's everyone was staying there.

A couple of hours passed, in fact it was dawn. When Elena gasped back to life. Everyone hadn't slept. So her gasp was met by happy cries and greetings. As everything died down, they explained their loss. Obviously Elena was still optimistic. She mentioned that, Klaus maybe bored and would leave them. She wasn't happy with hearing John's involvement in her resurrection.

She started crying and hugging him. Even the idea of the Elixir didn't comfort her. John passed away an hour later. It lead to tears and yells of loss. From all the Gilbert household. Everyone saw him as a hero in the end. Doing everything to rescue his daughter. Damon wanted to be the same.

But he was the idiot that got himself bit, while doing nothing to stop Klaus. He was very angry and felt depressed. The only thing that made him calm, was his life would be over soon. As well as the hope of John's resurrection. Despite this, it would also prove that Elijah was right. This whole could have been avoided if Damon allowed Elena to just drink the damn thing.

And of course the universe wanted to prove how stupid he is, so a few hours later. When everyone was falling asleep, finally. John mother freaking Gilbert, gasps back to life. It once again lead to a series of tears and happy yells and celebratory dancing. In the end they all decided, they had a long 24 hours and needed to rest. 

~ Time Skip ~

It was the next day. Damon felt the effect of the bite rather strongly. He felt the blood lust, though he hid it well. He'd been drinking good amounts of blood. To help slow down the bite's effect. Though now he was gonna tell Stefan.

His brother was in the kitchen, drinking some blood and gazing into nothing. Most likely thinking of where Klaus was, if he'd attack. "Morning brother," Damon said, with a cheerful smile. Yet his tone was serious. This caught the younger's attention. He looked at his brother in concern.

"Morning, you okay?" Stefan asked with a frown.

"Not really, remember when I rescued Barbie and Tyler?" He asked hoping Stefan would understand without him saying it. Though his brother looked in understanding he didn't actually get it. "Tyler bit me." Damon spilled out the dreaded words. As expected Stefan went haywire. He yelled and screamed and paced about the kitchen.

"Bonnie, Bonnie can help. I'll find a cure Damon, I swear!" The younger Salvatore announced, as he hurried out before, Damon could stop him. The older wasn't interested in looking for a cure. He tried for Rose, he was pretty sure it didn't exist.

So he went all the way, down to their cellar. He got a few blood bags. A stake and locked himself in. He'd still fight it as long as possible, once it got bad he'd stake himself. After all 150 years weren't so bad. He understood what Rose meant. He experienced so much, especially with the Scooby gang and Enzo. God his only regret at the moment was Enzo. He wished to be reunited with him. Now he had the chance. He hoped his friend accepted and forgave him.

The minutes were slow, so Damon just laid down. He started thinking of all his time as a human and vampire. All the people he met and their interactions. Suddenly he heard the front door open. Then Alaric's voice booming.

"Get out here, Damon you son of a bitch!" He yelled. "How could you not tell me!" The teacher kept yelling. As he searched the house. The vampire didn't bother leaving the cellar. It took Alaric a few minutes before his face appeared, in front of the cellar door. "What are you doing? You lunatic."

"Ric don't do this. I don't want our last interaction you being mad at me." Damon said, facing the door, smiling at his friend. This made the teacher falter. He sighed but still opened the door.

"Come on Damon, have a drink with me." He said pulling the vampire out. Damon wanted to protest but a drink sounded great. Besides Ric can die and come back to life. As well as he could handle himself.

The two drank and started talking about their shared time together. Damon made Alaric promise, he'd try and move forward. They kept like that for a few hours. Yes there were a few incidents. Mainly the vampire trying to kill Alaric but he was prepared. He snapped Damon's neck a few times. Or stabbed him a little.

They kept talking until Damon couldn't stand anymore. So Alaric moved him to his bedroom. He laid Damon down on the bed. Bringing water and a cloth to help with his fever. The vampire made a joke about him being a nurse but Alaric didn't care. Luckily it didn't take much longer before Stefan arrived.

"Damon I found it, I found a cure!!" The younger Salvatore yelled. Alaric announced they were in the room. Stefan appeared in seconds. Both Ric and Damon were alert. Well Damon tried to be. "I found it!"

"What is it?" The teacher asked. Unable to stop the smile on his face. Though it quickly turned to a frown. As he saw who was at the door, right behind Stefan.

"My blood." The hybrid simply announced. The friends shared a look, both skeptical.

"What?" Damon asked weakly. That lead to Stefan explaining his journey. He'd went to Bonnie, who tried asking the witches but they refused. She did however, hear Klaus's name being spoken. So Stefan went to the hybrid. He asked for help. Klaus in turn bit Katherine and then healed her using his blood. Proving it was the cure. The story was obviously missing crucial details.

Damon growled weakly at his brother, demanding he tell him what was missing. This time Klaus explained in detail, their conversation. And their deal. Stefan was to become a ripper by the hybrid's side, for the cure. This obviously didn't suite Damon who tried his best to get out of bed. The older Salvatore yelled at his brother for being an idiot.

"I don't want to owe him!" Damon said

"Well I'm afraid the deal's been struck. You have no choice." Klaus explained, as he went to Damon's side. He bit his wrist and waved it in front of the dying vampire.

"50," Damon suddenly whispered, his lips unconsciously reaching for the blood. They all asked him to elaborate. "50 years, I'll give you 50 instead of my brother." He explained, shocking everyone. Stefan begged him not to, he tried to convince Klaus otherwise. However, Alaric could tell, the hybrid made up his mind.

He was smirking as if he'd expected this turn of events. He immediately pushed his wrist inside Damon's mouth. The vampire in turn drank vigorously. Small moans were leaving his mouth, while his eyes closed. Alaric looked on helplessly as his friend was being praised for his choices.

The next day, Damon said goodbye to everyone. To his surprise, Elena and Bonnie hugged him. They all looked to him sympathetically. He made his way to Alaric's apartment.

Klaus was there waiting. The hybrid had no bags but a car ready. "Good morning, Little Raven" the older greeted a soft-spoken voice. Something felt wrong, Damon felt comforted by the voice. And the effect of Klaus’s scent was stronger.

It dawned upon him, he drank the hybrid's blood. Damon knew the effect of sharing vampire blood. Plus the man was an Original, most likely making the effect stronger.

“What is it, love?" Klaus asked, a smirk adorning his face. The hybrid was suddenly in his face, a warm hand tucked hair behind his ear.

Damon couldn't help but lean into it. He groaned in annoyance at the action. "I drank your blood! You knew this would happen" he said in an accusatory tone.

The hybrid chuckled but didn't deny. He only ruffled Damon's hair before going inside the car. Damon blushed at the action. Great, what's wrong with him? This is humiliating, the connection was making him feel weird.


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two start their journey. Klaus has a secret involving Damon. The vampire gets to stretch his muscles and the two discuss some of their abilities.

During the first hour of the trip, Damon kept to himself. Klaus had talked about the plan he had. Apparently, they were to go searching for werewolf packs, for Klaus to turn. The first stop was close to Mystic falls. Around a 3 hour drive. The vampire was very careful not to get snarky with the hybrid. Afraid of setting the man off. As well as, still feeling uncomfortable with the bond. Klaus' voice was annoyingly soothing and actually attractive.

Damon felt like he was losing his mind over this. How can his body betray him like this? The man nearly killed the woman he loved and terrorised the entire town. However, on some subconscious level, Damon was actually intrigued. Who wouldn't be? The hybrid was a thousand years old and had power unlike any other. What was he possibly like on a normal day?

The vampire chastised those thoughts and kept reminding himself. He is paying a debt! "Little raven. Are you alright?" And then there was that annoying nickname.

"I'm okay. Stop calling me that" Damon replied snarking. Klaus only chuckled.

"Relax Damon. Only being friendly love" that too! The hybrid knew what he was doing. Pushing Damon's buttons like that.

"Ugh. I don't know how I'm going to take this for the next 50 years..." Suddenly the vampire's mind went blank. _50 years, half a century. Is that what he just signed up for?_ Damon's mind went into overdrive. Although he was a vampire, he felt as if he couldn't breathe or even think. "Stop the car!" he yelled.

Klaus pulled over almost immediately. The hybrid watched in confusion, as the young one left the car. He was breathing heavily and almost lost his footing. Going on the side of the road and screamed very loudly. Klaus' eyes widened as he realised what happened. Damon had a panic attack, he must have processed his situation.

The hybrid rushed to his companion's side. He grabbed the arm and pulled him into an embrace. For once Klaus was grateful for the sharing of his blood. Due to the bond, Damon calmed down. He kept crying into the older's shoulder but no longer screamed or struggled for breath. "I can't" he whispered.

Klaus smiled lightly, he knew the beginning would be difficult. This was fine, he had patience, his Little Raven would be back.

_Flashback_

_1871- New Orleans_

_Niklaus was rather on edge. He just recently daggered Rebekah for her betrayal. This lead to Elijah being upset and announcing he needed to handle some business in Europe. Mostly an excuse to calm down. Marcellus was being as obedient as possible. Probably to free his lover sooner or to avoid his heart being pulled out. Kol was being Kol, going round with witches and leaving woman heartbroken._

_The cursed hybrid was painting frantically. Painting always calmed him, gave him a semblance of control. As he reached for the tawny brown paint, the door was knocked. "Come in," he said in a low voice, obviously not needing anything louder._

_"Sir Klaus, there seems to be a young vampire roaming our city." A vampire named George spoke softly. The rules dictated that all supernaturals must; announce themselves in the city. They are to be recorded to maintain the order and rules. If one stepped out of line, it would be easy to track them. The thing was, New Orleans was unknown to fledgelings._

_"Track them, I want a name and sire" Klaus responded. He wasn't in a particular hosting mood. This vampire better not cause trouble. Or they'll find themselves given to the crescent wolves. The wolves may still be an issue but they'd never refuse a kill. The witches disregard the feud between the other two species. Preferring to keep a distance unless nature requires them to interfere._

_A few hours went by before George came back. By then Niklaus had completed his painting, of the broken wagon. "Sir, his name is Damon Salvatore, from Mystic Falls. The new town up north. His sire is Katherine Pierce." The vampire completed his report. Klaus broke the scotch glass he held._ Katerina was his sire! And from the old village! _He had to meet the young vampire._

_He had missed the doppelgänger, his minions said she burned in a fire with others. The town apparently knew of vampires and eradicated them, including her. Niklaus however, was rather suspicious of the entire ordeal. The woman had escaped his grasp many times. It was foolish to believe; she'd be caught by mere mortals._

_"Arrange a meeting. Actually no! Arrange for him to be at Moonshine Restaurant tonight. I will meet him myself." He ordered the younger vampire, who swiftly left to complete the task._

_As night came, Klaus went to the restaurant. George had told the fledgeling its the best place in town. He arrived with the young man and excused himself for a little while. Klaus caught sight of George saying. "I will be out for a little while, I have a task to complete. Please forgive me."_

_"Oh, it is quite alright. I am grateful for your kind gesture." The young man spoke, his voice was deep yet young. Klaus came closer, he ordered George to inform the guests not to greet. As they usually did, when he went to popular establishments, in the city. He wanted a pure interaction, with the fledging. Hopeful to gather information on Katerina._

_However, once the hybrid laid eyes on the young thing, he nearly choked. The young man was no older than 23. With a small but very defined face. His lips were lushness and feminine. Nose complementing, the other features, of his face. The eyes though, they were something else. They were as blue as the ocean. Wide and framed, with complimenting dark lashes. They held innocence and mischief at once. Pureness and devilment._

_How could a single person be so alluring and magnetic? Niklaus wanted to grab the beautiful and dark, curly locks. Pull them to watch the white neck expand. The throat there for him to bite. He wanted those eyes to be red, from tears of pleasure. Those cheeks to be flushed. And lips open in loud, broken moans._

_The hybrid held back a groan, feeling his trousers tighten. He inhaled and approached his target. Damon looked up with a surprised expression. "Good evening Little Raven, may I have a seat?" Niklaus asked, his voice seductive and posed proudly._

_"I am sorry, I'm merely a guest. I do not know if my friend would allow it" Damon replied, as politely as possible. Klaus only smirked._

_"I assure you, young George will not object. Besides he seems to be busy at the moment" Klaus replied. Damon nodded hesitantly, a small blush on his face._

_"Tell me, Little Raven, what brings you to New Orleans?"_

_Damon bit his lip. Refraining from commenting, on Klaus' nickname for him. "I was told of the city by a Witch in Washington DC. Explained that it's for the supernatural. And I would find someone, to show me the ropes here."_

_Klaus smiled lightly, "forgive me for asking, but who might this witch be?"_

_"Her name is Lewis Claire I believe, why?" The vampire asked, the sudden uneasiness apparent on his face._

_"Not to worry, love. Only wondering, as you see only a few fledgelings, know of this city. To keep trouble away." Niklaus explained, he reached his hand to the younger's. Placing it gently on top, caressing with his thumb. "You, however, seem rather polite and special. I would like us to be friends." The raven gulped at the words, although his eyes were curious._

_End of Flashback_

"Listen to me Little Raven, you agreed to this. But I will not be harming you unless you give me a reason. All I need is a companion, so how about we get back in the car and find a snack?" Klaus said, snapping back to reality. Where the younger was finally quiet but looked dishevelled and sad. The raven blinked a couple of times as if trying to process the information. He then nodded faintly.

The bond had helped in calming him and the softly spoken words encouraged him. He got in the car and inclined his seat. Laying there, whilst facing Klaus. He observed the man driving. The same man who not two days ago, was willing to use him for a ritual. Was now the one to calm him from a panic attack. Which is humiliating to the highest degree. He was Damon Salvatore, he caused panic attacks. From his sexy looks and cruel intentions. Not the other way around. This was just plain wrong.

"Still feeling uncomfortable, Little Raven?" Klaus suddenly asked, his tone amused and a smile crept on his lips. Damon nearly jumped at the noise.

"Not at all, thanks to your weird blood juju" he replied sarcastically, with a smirk. He may be unhappy but he's still Damon Salvatore and he'll show the hybrid hell.

"Seems your fire is back," Klaus said, chuckling. "I'm glad, here I thought I'd be spending my time with a whiny vampire."

"The only time you'll hear me whine is if you take my alcohol away." At that, the hybrid chuckled.

"I see, I will keep that in mind" he replied. The ride from there was comfortably silent. They stopped close to a bar named the Red Dragon. It looked very generic, with bikes stacked outside and the building, looking like it came out of a seventies movie. Damon groaned, hearing all the ruckus and unnecessary profanities in the place.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman," he told the hybrid. Who looked unaffected, yet had a serious look on his face.

"Usually I prefer more sophisticated places, yes. Regardless we have some business here." Klaus explained as they made their way inside. Damon just realised that it was the start of their werewolf hunt, it was showtime.

"I would like a pint of Stella Artois," Klaus ordered with a posh accent. This caught not only Damon's ears but someone else's. A large man approached them, an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Thought I told you, no coming to my bar leech," the man said.

" I do not take orders from you, witch. I am the one who gives them," the hybrid retaliated. The larger man groaned. He lifted his hand and Damon prepared for the aneurysm. However, it never came, as Klaus spoke. "Eh, no need to be hostile. I just need a few questions, answered."

"What do you want?"

"I heard you can get into contact with some werewolves," Klaus replied, a smirk on his face, as he drank his beer. Damon folded his arms and relaxed, also smirking. He wanted to appear casual and natural.

"No, I can't. but I know a witch who can point you in the right direction. But why?" The witch asked, very sceptical. Vampires don't go seeking out wolves normally.

"First the witch then I'll tell."

"She lives in Tampa Florida, her name is June. Runs pharmacy called 'June's remedies'." The witch said, his voice now calm. A contrast to what they got in the beginning.

"Very well, thank you. As for why I need werewolves...." The hybrid proceeded to explain his true nature and his plans, for turning werewolves. The witch and some nearby vampires looked both stunned and scared.

"Leave!" Came the same hostile voice of the witch. It was to be expected. The witches maintained balance in nature. Klaus was the epitome of unnatural. Though Damon did sympathise with him. According to Elijah, this was their mother's doing. Cheating with a werewolf, then placing a curse on Klaus.

Suddenly the witch had a beer bottle stuck to his neck. "What did I say about ordering me?" Klaus spoke, his voice emulating power. The witch chocked on his own blood. Then he passed out, his heartbeat slowing down. Damon knew this was his queue. As the vampires and a few bystanders stood up.

The second he heard Klaus say, "Well?" Damon jumped on the closest person. It was a vampire with blonde hair and questionable fashion. He went straight for the man's neck. He snapped it and headed for the next one. A human with a wooden stake.

The raven grabbed both the attacker's arms. He then twisted them, hearing a snap. He then bit into the man's neck and started feeding. It was swift and messy. And Damon continued his cycle of attacks. He faintly heard screams from beside him. Knowing it was Klaus causing the damage.

It took them approximately 10 minutes to clear the entire bar. The entire place was painted in blood. Bodies and parts scattered around. There were 30 people in total. The raven took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of blood. It had been too long since he enjoyed himself like this. He almost forgot the thrill of the hunt and kill.

He was full but felt greedy. He wanted more. Klaus was in front of him in a second. The hybrid smirking, eyes wild. The man backed him into a wall. "You look beautiful in red," Klaus whispered. Damon groaned it was normal to feel extreme lust. Especially, after the way they fed, it was their nature. Thirst and lust accompanied each other.

It took everything in the raven's sanity. Not to smash his lips, against his companion's. The hybrid was clearly just as turned on. If the look toward his lips was any indication.

Klaus had watched in awe at his little Raven. He truly enjoyed the way he fought. The way he devoured, even if it was messy. By the end, the vampire was covered in blood. From his face and hands to his clothes. It was a look, and Klaus felt the itch, to paint it. Some other time perhaps. For now, he needed to focus.

Despite that, he couldn't help but corner the little one. It took everything in him, not to have Damon right there. With the bodies scattered and the place drowning in blood. He was right to take him. This time, he wasn't letting him go. "I must say, you truly can be worse than your brother."

The hybrid proceeded to place a soft kiss, on the shorter man's cheek. Damon's eyes widened at the gesture. However, he didn't flinch or make a sound. He waited for the hybrid's next move. Klaus took Damon's hand in his and started to walk out. "Come on Florida is quite a long way's away. We better start driving."

Damon allowed himself, to be led back to the car. His judgement was very clouded. The blood-high, along with the lust and bond. Everything was in overdrive. It's as if all the circuits in his brain, short-fused at once. He wanted things, that should not even cross his mind. Like Klaus kissing him, or even having him.

The vampire knew he was in bigger trouble than expected. Going into this he had an idea, of what Klaus wanted. A killer on his side. A bruiser that did the dirty work. While the hybrid stood there and watched. Probably with a drink in hand. What wasn't on Damon's mind, was Klaus' treatment of him. The hybrid was confusing. If Damon didn't know better, he'd believe Klaus cared for him. Or even had feelings for him.

Which was bizarre, to say the least. It was impossible, for the big bad hybrid to like Damon. He was Damon, no one liked him. Even if they did, they always preferred Stefan. The hybrid did request his brother first. He probably only agreed to Damon, because of the offered time. The vampire was sure if Stefan offered the same number of years. Klaus would have definitely taken him.

"What's upsetting you, Little Raven?" Klaus suddenly asked, in a growl. Damon didn't realise he was frowning. His thoughts were interrupted, he gently shook his head.

"Nothing, that was exhilarating. It's from the after-high." Came to his excuse, but Klaus looked sceptical. Nonetheless, the hybrid asked no further questions. Damon was grateful, he sat in the car and sighed. Now that he thought about it, the aftereffect was hitting him. Usually, he had sex or went clubbing, after feeding. It helped ease him back into normal energy. Instead of being amped up on the blood high.

"We need showers and clothes. As much as I enjoy that, I'm a germaphobe." The vampire stated, causing Klaus to chuckle.

"Very well. A shower sounds fair," the older replied. Damon took a look at him. He realised, Klaus barely had any blood on him. How on earth? Okay, the raven wasn't a professional killer. However, he knew his way around a fight. There was no way, Klaus was this clean?

"Did you even fight? You look like you just had a nice snack. Not even a drop of blood is on your shirt."

Klaus gave a small laugh, "Oh love its magic." At that Damon rolled his eyes. Something came to his mind.

"Wait do you also have dead magic?" He asked curiously, due to his ability with it. The look of shock on Klaus' face, alarmed the vampire. "What?"

"You have dead magic?"

"No.," Damon replied hastily, he want meant to say that. He'd been warned never to mention his dead magic affinity. It was too rare and people, especially other vampires would hate him. Klaus was most likely going to use it to his advantage.

"You do. You are quite especially my Raven." Klaus stated calmly, with a grin. A hand came to ruffle Damon's hair. Leaving him stunned. "Let's get cleaned up and you'll tell me all about your magic."

The vampire gulped, this wasn't good. He was quite talented with magic. He was able to turn to crows and communicate with them. As well as light fires and sometimes read minds. Well not read them. Rather, get a blurry image of a person's thoughts. He had tried with Klaus and Elijah but got nothing.

The Originals were most likely immune to that. He felt uneasy, with his lack of ability compared to the hybrid. He has yet to see the man's full power. Damon doubted, fighting a bunch of amateurs in a bar is all Klaus could do.

"If I tell you about my magic, will you tell me about your powers?" He asked, feeling brave. The hybrid shrugged.

"It isn't as exciting but yes. Besides love, I assure you. Just because you cannot use your abilities on me. Doesn't mean you're any less powerful." The hybrid said, with amusement.

It then occurred to Damon, "you can read my mind!" He accused, rather loudly.

"Well, you have a bit of vervain in your system so not fully. But yes once you're free I can read your thoughts. Quite clearly, since you're young." Damon groaned at the reply. He was going to have to be careful. And make sure he doesn't think of something, he doesn't want Klaus to know.

"What might you be hiding love?" Klaus immediately asked.

"Nothing, stop it!" Damon had to stop thinking about Elena. The minutes he felt her face appear in his mind. He thought of alcohol instead. He started listing all the ones he likes in his head. In hopes that Klaus loses interest. To his shock, the hybrid started to comment on the ones he listed. Giving his opinion on them. This lead to a weird conversation.

Damon felt strange afterwards. He just had a normal, dare he say fun, conversation with Klaus. About alcohol of all things! Something Damon loved to discuss and enjoyed hearing about. The hybrid was not only old, with a great experience. But also an avid drinker like Damon.

When they got to the hotel, Klaus compelled the staff for rooms. He asked for two en-suites with connecting doors. Damon chuckled at that. Apparently, the hybrid wasn't leaving him unattended. The vampire took new clothes out of his bag. He then started peeling off the ones he had. He stared sadly at his lovely clothes. They had to be thrown out, due to the copious amounts of blood.

As he entered the shower he heard a door open. Klaus was inside the bathroom in a couple of seconds. "What're you doing here? I'm showering." Damon complained as he opened the shower.

"No need to be shy Little Raven. It's isn't something I'm unaware of." Klaus replied he leaned on the door frame. His eyes were mischievous.

"Whatever. I'm guessing you want to know about my magic?" The only reply Damon got was a hum. So the vampire began to explain his abilities.

It started in 1875, he was on his way to Belgium. In hopes of finding something about Katherine. On the ship, there was a couple. Both vampires and both older than Damon. However, their control was a joke. Every time a human went by, they looked at them hungrily.

The raven knew they'd become exposed and risk him too. Damon had stared at the couple and their chairs caught fire. Everyone panicked and threw the chairs in the ocean. The vampire tested his power later on, once on land. He found he was capable of making fires. Along with other weather changes. He made fog, rain and even storms appear.

He had asked around about it. Turned out some vampires were able to access, a form of magic. It was named dead magic. It was very different, from nature magic, witches used. It had other properties. The magic came from the soul power of the vampire. They had to have a certain personality, for it to work. A mixture of strong and flexible loyalty.

Klaus had knowledge about this. Kol had wished to access this magic. However, his younger brother was never successful. Even when vampires were successful, they lost it. Throughout the years, people change. And control over dead magic was too difficult. Damon was very special.

Klaus left the room with no words. Leaving the raven, perplexed. Wasn't the hybrid going to comment? He truly cannot read or understand the blonde. This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is where my story takes off. The updates will be a little slow. However, I hope I give a good story.


	3. More searching and fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well more looking into the werewolves, also more flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking forever to update thank you for the comments!

Damon began feeding off of the blonde waitress. He and Klaus stopped at a cafe near Tampa, wanting to feed. He was in the bathroom currently, to avoid suspicion. The blood was very refreshing and fulfilling. The girl was compelled not to move. Meanwhile, her fear was still intact. She had wide eyes and tears. With a racing heart and ragged breathing. Klaus had ordered him to do this. Explaining that, a true predator enjoys the fear of the prey.

The raven was not very keen on this. His time spent, around the scooby-doo gang, had rendered him sympathetic. The taste was still phenomenal but the smell wasn't. Emotions changed the person's scent, along with their blood flavour. Fear had a strong bitter scent, like coffee. However, the taste was nutty, like hazelnut chocolate. Anger was salty, like the ocean. It did not taste good, or at least Damon didn't like it. Lust was very aromatic, spicy tasting. It was a favourite of the raven, like most vampires. Jealousy was sour and the taste was different, not good nor bad. Happiness was sweet, like fruit, it was good but not special.

As he finished his meal, Damon compelled the girl to forget. He headed back to their table, to see Klaus waiting. The hybrid had ordered a large breakfast. Breaking the curse also enhanced his appetite. For both, human food and blood. The two had to raid a hospital the day before. Klaus finishing 20 blood bags in 8 hours, it was ridiculous."You look satisfied, Little Raven," the hybrid commented. Their link/bond was weaker than the day before. However, there was something different now. Instead of feeling anger toward the Original, Damon felt relaxed.

They were meant to head for the witch in a few hours. Damon didn't know many witches, though he understood how they were. Most hated vampires, so to walk in with an Original and a hybrid? There was no way the witch was going to help them, find werewolves. The vampire was preparing for another slaughter. He rather enjoyed the one he did yesterday, but he had to be careful. The aftereffect of killing together placed uncomfortable thoughts in his head. The idea of kissing the hybrid was still on his mind.

He had watched the man change this morning, they were discussing other specialities of the hybrid. Apparently, Klaus communicated with his siblings telepathically. The man hoped he'd achieve a good enough connection, with the raven, to do the same. He'd suggested giving Damon a shot of his blood daily. To ensure their connection strengthened. Of course, the vampire strongly refused. Despite his rejection, his mouth watered at the idea of Klaus' rich blood. Blood-sharing was intimate, he'd never shared with a vampire other than Enzo. They were desperate in the Augustine organisation. They shared blood twice when the other was too injured. 

The thought of his past friend upset Damon, he left him to die. "What is it, love?" Klaus asked, in a concerned tone. Seeing his Little Raven upset, was never good. He'd kill whatever it was that placed the frown on his Damon. He took the relationship slowly, knowing it would be difficult for the raven to accept their past. That, however, did not stop his overprotective/possessive side, to kick in.

Flashback

  
_1871-New Orleans_

_The blonde Original was walking through the city with the fledgeling. "So you helped build this city? That's incredible, you must have a lot of people thanking you." The vampire said, enthusiastically, he was very innocent. The blue eyes were shining very brightly, making the cursed hybrid clench his teeth. That look of curiosity and brightness, he never wanted it taken away. He'd protect the innocence of his lovely Raven, no matter the cost. It reminded him of Rebekah when she was young. Although he had to admit, Damon made him also wish to spoil that innocence._

_The fledgeling had been in the city for 5 days. And already had Klaus wrapped around his pinky. With every conversation, the young one opened up. Katerina had picked an open book of a man, someone with his heart on his sleeves. Klaus knew it'd be the little one's downfall. Emotions and love for a vampire, are the greatest weaknesses.People took advantage of the innocent and the strong killed the weak. Klaus was already planning on teaching the raven more about vampires._

_"Let us go to my mansion, shall we?I have much to teach you my sweet little raven," he told the man. Damon frown at the nickname, he hated it. It made him feel weak and fragile, something he wasn't. However, the way the older said them, made him shiver. Somehow the accent and tone made him feel flattered. This was the first time Damon had been flustered by a man. Sure during the war, he'd shared a few drunken kisses with men, in order to fill the void. But this was different, there were no deadly circumstances and the women were plenty._

_Despite that, he couldn't help but wish to become closer to the older. The blonde was very sophisticated, with vast knowledge. Their conversations were filled with literature and culture. Damon wished to experience the world the way Klaus had. Even if he'd been depressed about Katherine, he couldn't help his excitement. The man brought out something in him, he never expected. Curiosity and blind interest. Along with extreme attraction towards a male. Damon had been raised strict catholic, homosexuality was a sin. Yet he was now vampire, unbound by human convention._

_Would it be alright, to wish for something like this? Surely the older vampire wouldn't kill him right? He of course could, giving the massive age difference. As Klaus pointed out, he had forgotten his own age. Which Damon knew was untrue, but never argued. Believing the man wished to keep it private. However, they had had an experience with a rebellious vampire. Just a few hours back, the idiot tried challenging Klaus. He died very swiftly, that's how Damon came to understand Klaus' position. As well as how powerful the man was._

_It was not everyday you witness someone being decapitated, with a swift hand chop. Klaus wasted no time, he didn't even soil his clothing. The rebellious vampire's head got cut clean off. Damon had to admit he was both terrified and turned on. He loved how strong Katherine was, the way she pushed him on the wall or held his hands above his head, taking what she wanted. Imagining Klaus on top made him very embarrassed and hot._

_"Little Raven, what are you thinking about?" The cursed hybrid asked, the little one was day dreaming but the scent of lust was strong. The question made him blush deeply, looking at Klaus with glazed eyes. The blonde smirked, having an idea of the thoughts running through the other's head. He wasn't about to act though. He was patient, wanting Damon to grow a little desperate. He wanted to push the raven to his limit._

_"Nothing, just thinking about how strong you are and if I can be like that someday." The raven tried to cover his embarrassment. Klaus chuckled in reply, he ruffled Damon's hair before tucking the jet-black curls behind an ear. This made Damon blush once again, leaning into the warm touch._

_Klaus couldn't help the little groan he released, the raven didn't even know what he's doing to him. Klaus wanted nothing more than to shove the little one against the wall. Kiss his lips till they were red and puffy. Then he'd kiss that pearl white neck. Bite the throat and taste the delicious blood. He wanted to tease the raven's body till it quivered and the muscles grew taut. And make the raven beg with his sinful mouth. Just teasing the younger till he lost control and wanted nothing more than be taken._

_Klaus had to step back, worrying that he'd lose it. Just bend Damon on the nearest surface. That won't do, he wanted Damon to be the one desperate for a touch. He wanted the boy not to be afraid, of asking what he clearly wanted. Niklaus more than capable of reading the young one's mind._

_End of flashback_

Klaus now sat down eating his meal, staring at his little raven. His sweet innocent yet reckless raven. Who had no clue how close they used to be. But alas life wasn't always fair, he knew better. "Alright little raven, the little witch should be at her apothecary soon." He said, standing up and making his way out. Damon followed suit, not needing to stay for anything.

As they made their way to the building, they realised it wasn't the best idea. They had come early morning and the place was full. Not that Klaus was against having extra deaths. He just wasn't in the mood for unneeded trouble. They waited for a little while, till the store was somewhat empty. Klaus approached the counter to see a woman in her 30s reading some label.

"June I presume?" He called, using Damon's own phrase. The witch looked up, eyes slightly widening before she composed herself.

"Mr. Mikaelson, the big bad Original" she said in a low voice. Though she appeared nonchalant, both vampires could hear her unsteady heart. Damon smirked, it sure does feel good to install fear again. He had enjoyed his killing sprees with Enzo. He was a murderer after all.

"Well lovely, I was told you knew of some werewolves."

"Not a chance in hell I'm telling where they are. I know you want to kill them." The woman stated, rather boldly. She seemed prepared for a fight, knowing how the Originals worked.

"Oh I'm not killing them love, just simply turning them to hybrids." Klaus replied, a proud smirk on his face. The witch's eyes widened, her face turned to disgust. Similarly to how the ones in the bar were. She immediately spewed some hateful words on him. Both men simply turned around and left. "We'll be teaching her a lesson today."

At night they followed the woman home. Before she entered they reached her door. "Now open the door" Klaus commanded her. They could hear three heart beats, two young and one older. Probably her husband and children. The two companions had a rather long night with the family. They had tortured the husband in front of the witch. Before killing the Bitch herself.

Once again they were given little information, though the husband mentioned Tennessee. Klaus was a little frustrated, he wanted things to move faster. "Little Raven come here." Damon approaches the hybrid cautiously. The blood, of the woman, still on him and his own heart was racing. The smell was making his brain fuzzy. Klaus pointed towards a picture in the living room. The man holding the witch's hand had a tattoo. It wasn't just a normal tattoo, it was a pack one.

The two kept questioning the husband, for a few more hours, on the man. He finally admitted that it was an old time friend. However, the man disappeared months prior and he had no clue where. Both supernaturals left the house. Husband and wife drained and the two teenagers along with them.

"Alright Tennessee it is, this is getting annoying." Damon said, his hunt-high was dimming and once again he was sexually frustrated. "Can we go to a bar or club? I want to have a little more fun."

Klaus clenched his jaw at his raven's comment. Yes, he also needed to get rid of the sexual energy. However, he disliked the idea of his sweet raven with another. Even if the other was a woman, Niklaus Mikaelson was a possessive creature. "Very well little raven."

"Stop it!" Damon yelled, knowing it was a bad idea. He hated the name though! It was both humiliating and frustrating, Klaus was making fun of him. "I'm not little! Nor sweet! And I'm definitely not yours!" The vampire shoved the hybrid, against the wall. His hands around the collar of the shirt. Damon showed his vampire face and growled loudly. He was ready to fight the older.

Klaus stared both shocked and amused, he liked this. He had always known Damon was strong and brave. Willing to fight those stronger, though it's slightly stupid. The hybrid immediately switched their positions. However, he shoved Damon's front to the wall. Placing the younger, in a more vulnerable position. He covered the younger's body with his. Giving the back of Damon's neck, a warning bite, with his human teeth.

"Now, now. You're younger and naive making you little. Your hair is jet black and you turn to a raven." Klaus spoke, he emphasised his phrases, by playing with the raven's hair. "You smell delicious and love having fun, making you sweet." This time sniffing Damon's carotid artery."I never said anything but facts. You're mine for 50 years. My. Sweet. Little. Raven." Saying the last words separately, for emphasis.

The vampire shook with fear and anticipation. He knew Klaus would bite him, if he went over the line. What pissed him off was the honestly and truth of the other's statement. He was smaller than Klaus, in both age and size. After the cruse broke, the hybrid had gained height and muscle. He knew he smelled sweet to the hybrid, because the hybrid smelled amazing to him.

After his interactions with Jules, the raven paid more attention to scents. She knew he was a vampire, through scent. Since vampires never cared for smells, other than blood. They hadn't much practice in distinguishing species. The vampire worked hard on learning. He found that witches smelled earthy and herbal. Very predictable. Werewolves smelled very musky, like cologne, it made his skin crawl. Probably a natural reaction, to his hunters. Vampires smelled, well, like food left in the freezer for too long. Damp, flavourless and very dead. Though he knew, sharing blood was euphoric between them.

Klaus however, he was completely different. His musky werewolf scent and vampire scent were strange. They mixed in a weird way. The hybrid smelled like uncooked, dry aged meat or something. Very delicious and fragrant. Part of him wanted to run, due to the reaction of his body to werewolves. Another part wanted to feed on the that blood.

"Alright. Alright! Let me go" he struggled, fruitlessly. The hybrid didn't budge for a few more seconds. Still inhaling the neck. Once freed, Damon turned around and stepped away. Klaus had an animalistic look. His hybrid face, showing, meaning he was losing control. The vampire felt smug, he made the other unsettled.

Throughout their few murders, he never saw the hybrid's face change. Only if he wanted to bite. Other than that, the man fought with pure muscle. No need to show off his predatory look. He was always in control. But Damon was able to cause this.

They left the building and went to a club downtown. Damon was able to loosen up a little. After drinking 15 tequila shots with a few whisky bottles. Actually he was smashed. He was dancing shirtless with a few woman, roaming his hands around their bodies. He was so happy that Klaus agreed to his idea.

Speaking of the hybrid, the man groaned at the loud music. He was a thousand years old. He liked having fun, but this century was rather dull. The music was far too loud to enjoy. Everybody meshed together like a disgusting pile of sweat. The smell was the worst though. Everyone blended together like a bad cocktail. Although he enjoyed how free the woman were. More lose and easy to have fun.

A few decades ago, it was still shameful and very inappropriate for a woman to enjoy one-night-stands. This century allowed for shame to disappear. Plus homosexuality was accepted better than before. Which made threesomes and orgies far more common and entertaining. It reminded him of the twenties, less problematic though. In the twenties the activities were illegal. As much fun as sneaking around was, he preferred enjoying himself freely.

He found a beautiful blonde and started to dance with her. If he was to watch his mate with another, he'd enjoy himself. Going back to the hotel rooms, the men had fun. Although both had been thinking of the other during their activities.

The next morning it was slightly awkward, for Damon. They went to the car and got ready to drive away. The raven fell asleep, quickly. Klaus used the opportunity to look into the little one's mind. He no longer had any vervain. This made it so easy to look into Damon's mind.

Damon was dreaming of a walk he had with Klaus. They had just arrive in Tampa, they were looking for a motel. In order to drink from some poor souls. Klaus manipulated the dream. He turned it, into one of their many walks, through New Orleans. He wanted to observe the raven's reaction to the memory.

_The duo was walking with their 1870s clothing. Klaus' fancier than Damon's, as he always got the best. They were discussing the architectural beauty of the city. Damon was very interest in architecture as he was an expert. In both, woodwork and planning. Klaus naturally appreciated architecture, due to his creativity. Talking to his raven was always enjoyable. They had many common topics of interest. Including entertainment and types of drinks. They also shared similar values._

_Despite Damon being more trustful and forgiving. Klaus had no tolerance for disappointment or betrayal. The two were quite popular among the residence of New Orleans. The hybrid for his hand in building the city. The fledgling for his intoxicating charm and beauty._

_Men and woman swarmed Damon, daily. This obviously bothered Niklaus. However, the blonde never voiced his displeasure. Afraid of upsetting his sweet raven. Damon should never have to hide her personality. But Klaus preferred it, if he stayed closer. The other vampires were way too interested. They also knew how Klaus adored his raven._

_Most who wished to get close to the hybrid, tried to please Damon. In hopes it would please the Original. Kol had started to mock his brother. Mentioning the talks on the streets._ “The great Niklaus Mikaelson and his little love.” _Klaus was tempted to bash his brother’s head in. Kol always trying to get in his nerves._

_The younger Original had tried to meet up with Damon on several occasions. However, Niklaus was far too overprotective. His brother was known for being out of control and a player. Allowing him to meet Damon would be a disaster. His little raven was far too innocent for that. They had argued several times about it._

_“Nik, are you listening to me?” Damon asked, his tone upset._

_“Of course my raven, I always listen to you. I agree the building is a little too low for its design.” Klaus replied, his tone soft, he held the raven’s hand in his. Damon blushed as always. For the past two weeks the hybrid had tried, to make him comfortable with affection. Klaus always found a way to touch him. It started with an arm around the shoulders. Then on the waist. Now finally they are holding hands, though it’s usually in private._

The raven shot up from the car seat. “What the hell?” He yelled, turning his face in obvious shock and anger. “Stay out of my head!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Damon I’m driving!” Klaus replied, feigning innocence.

“Oh yeah? How did make a dream about us. In what looked like the 1870s, in a city I don’t know? And why did I call you Nik?” Damon fired back, his face becoming redder and angrier.

“That’s... what did you see?” Klaus pretended to be shocked and uncomfortable. Shifting dramatically in his seat. This gave him the desired reaction. Damon furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip.

“Did... do I? Have I met you before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.


	4. Hidden Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon finds out some things about him and Klaus, plus a few more others. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning this chapter contains adult content**

_"Did...do I? Have I met you before?"_

Klaus looked unaffected by Damon's question, he ignored it. He kept driving with care. The younger waited for a few seconds, for his answer to come. However, nothing did. "Answer me!" He yelled. Still, the hybrid ignored him. "STOP THE CAR! I SAID STOP THE FUCKING CAR NIK!" Damon yelled again, taking off his seat belt.

Klaus stopped abruptly, causing the car to jump. He wasn't expecting his raven, to call him Nik. "Listen, love, now is not the time." He tried explaining calmly. Even though, he preferred for his little raven to ask. To know. Damon was having none of it, he left the car. The hybrid followed.

"Not the right time? Not the right time? They're my memories! You compelled me to forget! I was holding your fucking hand Nik!" The vampire shouted in question, they were in the middle of the road. "And that! Why did I call you Nik!"

"My full name is Niklaus, most know me as Klaus. Only the ones closest to me call me Nik." The hybrid explained calmly again. This caught the raven's attention. _Only those closest to him?_ He once again pushed the hybrid, this time on the car. His grip was tighter than ever.

"How close was I to you?" He snarled, nostrils flailing and jaw tight. Trying to hide and convince himself. _The feelings_ _,_ _the dream_ _brought_ _,_ _weren't real!_

"You're not ready to know, my raven."

"Stop it! Stop! Just tell me. You had no right to take my memories away." He fought back. His throat was starting to become sore. His fangs ached and his bloodlust was spiking. His anger had become hunger. Klaus could see, smirking he knew how to cool things down. The hybrid pushed the raven off, smoothly, before biting his own wrist. The blood flowed down. Damon's vampire face appeared and he grabbed the wrist. He drank viciously at first before the blood relaxed him. 

Klaus pulled Damon so his front would be to the raven's back. His arm around him, as he drank. Klaus pulled the raven's shirt, using the other hand. He revealed the pearl white shoulder. He then gently bit the skin, his double canines slicing, like a hot knife through butter. At first, the younger tensed before his body grew excited. The constant cycle of venom entering and leaving was making him shaky. The exchange of blood was very euphoric.

A couple of minutes passed before Klaus retreated his fangs. The wound healing instantly. His nose picked up a delicious scent, he smirked realising what it was. As Damon pulled away his legs nearly gave out. Both were affected immensely, but the hybrid was older and more in control. The raven barely stood, he rubbed his face in embarrassment.

"We'll need to make a stop at a store, you need to change your trousers and pants love," Klaus commented teasingly, he wasn't expecting this extreme reaction. Then again it had been decades since they had each other's blood. Now that he was a hybrid, Damon's body would react more to his blood.

"Shut the hell up!" Damon groaned, this time calmly. The after high of a climax set in. His legs were still shaky, as he turned back to face the hybrid. "How close was I to you?" He asked again. Klaus sighed, he put a hand on the back of Damon's neck and pulled him into a kiss. The raven wasn't especially surprised, but his body's response was immediate.

His lips accepted the kiss and joined. His right hand went to Klaus's hair and grabbed. The other going around the hybrid's waist. This was also accompanied, by his entire body going limp. The hybrid's arms had followed a familiar pattern it seems. His left hand going from Damon's neck. Going down his chest and abdomen. Slowly, then finally reaching the small of his back. The other held Damon's left arm.

Their kiss lasted nearly a minute. Their lips moulded together, in a loving way, rather than lustful. When they separated, it took them each a few seconds before, they opened their eyes. Damon's were glazed and hooded, while Klaus's were loving. They stayed silent for a while, appreciating its smoothness.

"How many times have I kissed you, for my body to respond this way?" Damon finally said, breaking the silence.

"Can you trust that I'll tell you when the time comes? I give you my word Damon, I will return your memories in due time." The hybrid replied, causing the younger to frown. Damon knew that it was the hybrid's final say. "Know this though. I was never going to take your brother. It was always going to be you, that I take. The minute I found out you were there, I planned to get you back."

This confession astounded the raven. _Was it possible, the strongest creature in the world, was choosing him! Him Damon Salvatore, of all people and over his younger brother? The perfect, golden boy, Stefan Salvatore?_ A part of Damon thought he was hallucinating. Or reasoned, that the hybrid, hadn't known his brother well enough. Otherwise, Niklaus would have chosen to take Stefan.

"I assure you, I've known your brother. However, our relationship is completely platonic. You, on the other hand, were and always will be my sweet little raven." Klaus reassured him, obviously having read his thoughts.

This made Damon blush deeply. _Great! His body was back to the weird connection_. Now all he can think about was how happy he is. Klaus had chosen him. Rather than be terrified or disgusted, he's flattered. A bit proud too. The strongest creature in the world, a narcissist at that, was into him. Klaus chuckled at his raven's thoughts.

"Now shall we go? It is time." He gestures towards the car. They both remembered and Klaus started to drive once again. This time aiming for the exit. The younger still needed a change of clothing. The hybrid felt utterly smug for that. It was years and he still got it over his little raven. Although it isn't surprising seeing as they are mates. He knew that revelation, will take a few more weeks before he can reveal it. After all, it was only a few days since he killed the doppelgänger. Who Damon was apparently in love with.

Once they left the exit, Damon found a store to get clothes. Meanwhile, Klaus went to pick up a snack. The raven opted not to join. Afraid of how he'd end the situation. Most likely with his body wrapped around the hybrid. The thought made him blush and he kept busy. After he got changed and 'bought' his clothes, he went to a cafe. Even if he wasn't joining Klaus, he wanted a snack too.

They both met at the car, refreshed and full. Klaus smirked seeing how fidgety Damon was. "Have you fed love?" He asked sweetly, already knowing the answer. Damon just nodded and entered the car. He didn't trust his voice to not crack. Or for his mind to form proper words for that matter. The connection was much stronger than the first day. He could feel his body craving the hybrid.

They started driving again in silence. After a few minutes, the raven broke the silence. "How did you know the man had a pack tattoo? Couldn't just be a normal one?" He asked the older curiously.

"Hmm, well over the centuries you learn to distinguish them. See the werewolves have certain symbols that you learn to recognise. Most pack tattoos are derived from those symbols." Klaus explained, he then continued on. Telling Damon how most people, with tattoos, had either meaningful quotes or drawings. It was rare for people to tattoo random symbols.

Damon listened intently to the information. It dawned on him how much knowledge Klaus must-have. Then something else crossed his mind, "Nik, you never told me what your abilities are." He said, whispering the name as it left his mouth lightly. The significance of it was clearly heavy. The hybrid nearly choking as he heard it. He gave a wide genuine smile, making the raven turn around in embarrassment.

"As an Original or a hybrid love?" Klaus asked, getting a shrug in reply.

"Both, it's only fair right?" The raven said, getting a hum as a response. He learned that Originals can overpower any vampire. _No matter how old_. They can also, survive their hearts being pulled out. Their heads were impossible to decapitate too. They were also capable of overpowering werewolves, during the full moon. As well as survive their bite.

They can obviously read minds and communicate telepathically. Most vampires turned by an Original become sired. It may be rare for normal vampires, but it's more common for Originals. Another thing is their immunity to most magic. A witch must be very powerful and have a strong bloodline to hurt them. They were damn near invincible. Another is their ability to compel vampires. They can also be sustained by vampire blood, like human blood. Normal vampires would still become hungry if they tried surviving on vampire blood. But Originals won't be, they don't prefer it though.

"I'm not a cannibal Damon. Unless I need to be," Klaus stated.

As a hybrid Klaus had the extra factors of; turning at will. All his hybrids would be sired to him. He would be considered an alpha to whomever. Even if the werewolves were not of his pack, they're likely to listen to him. He was obviously immune to the dagger already. His wolf was also bigger than the others.

The information was a lot. Despite that, to Damon's surprise, the abilities weren't too crazy. Of course, they weren't any less impressive. Especially the werewolf immunity. "Well I'm glad you find me impressive," Klaus commented. It caused Damon to snort.

"Hey, in my dream. What city was that?" The raven changed the subject, curious.

"New Orleans, a city I built," Klaus replied, his tone both sad and annoyed. Damon had a feeling, something bad had happened for the hybrid to leave. He also was aware, the man wouldn't give him any answers. Not yet at least. They kept conversing about random topics.

Each one making Damon happy and uncomfortable at the same time. Klaus clearly knew him too well. The topics of conversation were his favourite. From the entertainment to politics. The raven's eyes were lit in glee. The hybrid could tell. A couple of hours later, they stopped the car. It was now nightfall again. Even if they were vampires, the Original fancied himself a gentleman.

He had standards, why drive in the dark. He could find a meal and have fun. Once again, they found themselves in a club. This time Damon was a little more self-conscious. Although it didn't dissuade him. He found a gorgeous woman to dance with. He needed to forget a little. Klaus wasn't all too happy. Especially after their shared kiss. He had hoped his raven would be more careful.

Alas, Klaus got to the hotel frustrated and a little upset. Damon went back, _very_ frustrated. The more girls he danced with, the less satisfied. Every time he kissed one he would hate it. So he decided to just let it go. He went to Klaus' room and knocked.

"What is it?" The hybrid inquired, shirtless and voice irritated. Damon just waltzed into the room. His face was of annoyance and desperation.

"I can't...I can't do it, with them...." he said, trailing off at the end. He was trying to enjoy himself but the women were not satisfactory. Actually, they were but his body wanted something else. Someone else. Klaus smiled at that. He knew sharing their blood had consequences, he just happened to forget to mention it.

"Would you like to stay here?" He asked seductively, with a knowing smirk. The vampire wanted to tell him off. Scoff at the notion. However, his elevated heartbeat and the scent of lust gave him away. So he did what he did best. Become the seductive one.

"Hmm, I can stay, but I'm not sure you can keep your hands to yourself." He whispered, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He sat on the bed, hands extended back, pushing his chest upward. He looked relaxed yet sexy. Klaus raised both eyebrows in response. He knew what Damon was doing, he'd done that before. However, the position looked better on his raven.

Most positions looked better on his sweet raven. The younger tilted his head in curious attention. He couldn't read the hybrid's mind. Despite that, he had a good idea of what thoughts were swimming through it. From the lustful look and heavy inhale. The hybrid wanted him. Part of him was delighted, the other afraid. This was moving fast and his relationship was changing. Not a week ago, the hybrid killed the woman he loved.

Suddenly the hybrid's eyes widened and jaws tightened. "You didn't love her," he whispered, approaching the raven. Damon started backing up on the bed, as Klaus moved closer. When Damon's head hit the headboard, he gulped. His face flush and lips parted in a sigh. _The hybrid was fully on top of him, where he belonged. NO! Bad blood juju!_ Damon thought. Causing Klaus to chuckle, leaning their heads together.

Their noses were next to each other, lips only needing a cm to connect. The vampire finally gave in. He placed his hands through the golden locks. While his lips danced with the Klaus'. It was more hungry than the first. Klaus' hands moving to the younger's thighs. Lifting them around his waist. Making the only space for their clothes. Damon suddenly flipped them. He wanted control, afraid of giving it up, especially to someone like Klaus. 

Klaus didn't bother changing positions. A position didn't give you control, your skills do. His hands knew exactly how to drive his raven to bliss. He had the vampire groaning and moaning in seconds. The little one was not aware of what he got himself into. He was aware Klaus knew him, however not how much. His weak spots were caressed mercilessly. It took 15 minutes for Damon to let go, going over the edge. Klaus gave one final kiss to his raven's lips. Moving them next to each other on the bed. 

He placed Damon's head on his shoulder and started playing with his hair. "You didn't....finish..." Damon stated breathlessly. This was both the most interesting and most embarrassing experience ever. He'd never been led to the edge so quickly and still felt satisfied. Yet it seemed the satisfaction wasn't mutual. Klaus wasn't sweating or even panting. The vampire growled a little, upset with their situation.

"No need love, later. When you're ready." Klaus replied calmly, his voice a little hoarse. Damon couldn't help but smile, at least the hybrid's mouth is dry. He nodded and settled in the older's grasp. Knowing full well he wasn't allowed to leave.

~~~Time Skip 6 weeks~~~

They had once again hit a dead end, with the werewolf search. Now this girl vampire, mentioned a Ray Sutton in Georgia. It was all getting annoying. Although the killing spree was still entertaining. Regardless of the awkward closeness. The vampire had practically fallen, at least befriended the hybrid. At this point, they shared a bed every night. Nothing had happened, however, apart from heated make outs.

Klaus was taking it really slow. No memories yet, he does share stories though. Allowing Damon a few snippets of their old life. He now understood how they met, how they became friends. Regardless Klaus avoided their actual relationship.

Meanwhile, they had a Stefan problem. Apparently, his baby brother and best drinking bud were on the hunt for him. He crossed paths with Ric once, begging the Hunter to stop. He was only given a sad smile in reply, with a shake of the head. Klaus was getting irritated, with the unneeded tracking. He allowed Damon one phone call as a warning. The raven warned his brother, _how much of a short fuse the hybrid had_.

Damon knew his brother would never give up, he was a martyr. Ever since the guilt set in, of forcing Damon to turn. Stefan had done everything in his power to protect his brother and gain him again. In the way, they used to before they turned. So it did not surprise the raven that this was happening. The companions were now on their way to Georgia, hoping to finally reach a successful end. 

They finally reached a house belonging to the man they were looking for. Klaus suggested he be the distraction. They ended up finding two women living in the house alone. The hybrid guessed the werewolf wasn't home. Nevertheless, they were to confirm if he's the one they're looking for. As the hybrid caused some ruckus outside, in order to have someone come out. A young woman in her twenties appeared after a few minutes. She made her way to the front porch where Klaus was.

The darkness made her wary and alert, both immortals could smell it. She looked sceptically at Klaus as he approached her. "Hi, sorry to bother you. My car broke down and my phone died. Is possible for you to help me?" He asked her, with a slight southern, American accent. The woman raised an eyebrow and tilted her head a little. She didn't buy into his facade. 

"There is a gas station about 2 miles that way," she replied, pointing south of the road. The hybrid smiled lightly, though his eyes tense.

"I'm not a serial killer I promise, I thought you southern folk were hospitable." He stated, hand behind his back, patience clearly running out.

"I'm from Florida," was the woman's comeback, also irritated with the entire conversation. The hybrid knew, he wasn't getting anywhere being nice, so he opted for vampire side to speak. He attacked the woman, biting her neck. Trying to both scare her and check for vervain, she screamed loudly in reply. Damon could hear the other woman, inside, moving around as she heard the sound faintly. 

Large houses in the wilderness were never a good idea, the raven thought sarcastically. After Klaus had a few sips, he released the brunette. "What's your name?" he compelled.

"Layla," she said in monotone, fear, however, still present in her eyes and scent. Her heart seemed to nearly beat outside her chest due to the fear.

"Alright love, invite me in," Klaus spoke, finally dropping the accent. Damon highly prefered his Original British one anyway. 

Once Klaus entered the house he started questioning the women, he found out where Ray worked. Apparently, he only came home on the night of a full moon. Probably to avoid hurting anyone. There was a cellar with chains in the livingroom. After he got the information, he had Damon invited. "Have fun," he simply said to his raven.

Damon did indeed have fun, he had a small chase with both. Then he simply tore through their bodies. Similarly to how Stefan did but without the morbid tearing up of the bodies. The women were intact, just bitten in many places and dry of blood. 

The duo went to Ray's bar, two nights later. They had a plan fully prepared, everyone at the bar was compelled. When the ginger-haired man, came in for his shift, Klaus approached him. "Ray am I right?" Klaus asked, smugly as he knew the answer. The werewolf ran his eyes up and down the blonde. He could smell the vampire scent. 

"What do you want?" 

"Me, oh nothing really, just where your pack resides," Klaus answered, he, as usual, hated these boring confrontations. He knew he could get what he wants, really people should stop wasting his time. 

"Are you crazy?" Ray scoffed in question, he wasn't going to betray his pack this way.

"No not really, see I've got a little bit of vampire and a little bit of wolf.." Klaus tried explaining his purpose for the pack, Ray interrupted him, "What?"

"I'm both Ray, a hybrid. I want to make more of me, so how about it? Where are they?" Klaus clarified, finally getting to the point of this ordeal. 

"No I would never," Ray said sounding panicked, this was getting too scary for him. He already knew he was no match for a vampire, without the full moon. But a hybrid? He stood no chance, yet he still couldn't give up the information. 

"Little Raven, why don't you play a little?" Klaus stated, looking behind Ray. As Damon appeared behind the werewolf and pulled him across the room. The raven started playing darts on the werewolf's face. It was still boring compared to other forms of torture the duo used that summer. 

After a while, Ray's face looked like a bad case of bloody chicken pocks. Holes filled his face, which was bloody. His voice was now hoarse from screaming and he was reduced to begging for mercy. Damon kept up his game, he was mocking the werewolf for his whining. It was getting irritating and the interrogation was going nowhere. Suddenly a new girl entered the bar, heading straight for the hybrid.

"Mr Klaus, you said to tell you when a Stefan Salvatore came asking?" she asked, clearly compelled. Klaus turned to his raven who sighed in defeat. Knowing full well the hybrid was starting to become angry with the chase.

"I'll deal with..." the vampire started to say, however, Klaus lifted a finger to quieten him.

"No, I will, don't worry I will not kill him. Nor the history teacher." The hybrid stated as he made his way to Ray. He pulled the werewolf on the pool table, before biting his wrist and feeding Ray his blood. He looked back up at the confused vampire, "after you get him to talk, start his transition." He said before leaving the bar, heading towards his old friend.

The raven was left for a total of 7 hours, he finally got Ray to talk 3 hours ago. He snapped the werewolf's neck about half an hour ago, to start the transition. The wait had Damon worry, he didn't know what Klaus had planned for his brother. Nor if he might accidentally bump into a certain doppelganger...

Finally, the hybrid appeared, he was smiling. He had the same shirt with no blood smell. Which meant he hadn't murdered anyone, it was both relieving and odd. "So how did it go?" The raven asked, a smirk on his face. Klaus replied by pulling him by the waist, then kissing him. "I see it went well."

"I just had a little chat with the ripper, he is reassessing the situation," Klaus replied. "I see you got him to talk?" 

"Yeah, it is 2 hours away, in the middle of the woods."

"Typical, well then shall we? It is time I start building my army." Klaus said he looked elated, giving Damon another kiss before they left. Damon only hoped nothing went wrong and Stefan would actually stop trying to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter has BEKAH!! woohoo, she's my favourite Original.


	5. Secrets of the 20’s (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus discovers he cannot make hybrid’s. He enlists the help of Gloria. Meanwhile he has a deal with Stefan and reminds the Salvatores of the twenties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this longer chapter makes up for the slow updates <3

Damon carried the werewolf on his shoulders as they went into the woods. It was a mountain terrain. "You're not getting tired are you little raven?" Klaus asked, slightly mockingly, knowing full well that it was improbable. The raven chuckled and turned his head to face his partner. 

"Hmm, maybe. Why? Are you willing to carry him instead?" Damon teased, making Klaus smirk.

"No, but I can carry you," he replied a hand travelling to Damon's lower back. The vampire paused and faced the hybrid.

"What did you tell my brother?" He asked curiously. Klaus was taken aback by the question, he rolled his eyes and ignored it.

"That's between him and me, although, I suspect you'll find out soon enough." The hybrid replies, not really interested in completing the conversation. Damon was a little frustrated with the lack of information but let it go.

They finally reached the camp, Damon dropped Ray in front of the shocked pack. A woman asked who he was and what he'd done to Ray. "The question is, who am I. My name is Klaus," the hybrid came out of nowhere and introduced himself.

"You're the hybrid..." the same woman said, now fear in her eyes and everyone else's.

"You've heard of me? Fantastic." With that Klaus started explaining his plan, just as he mentioned Ray's transition, said werewolf awoke with a gasp. "Excellent timing Ray, very dramatic. Now he needs blood to complete his transition. Anyone? Boyfriend, girlfriend?" Klaus asked around, the pack all hesitating to answer. No one wanted to give blood to a vampire, even if it was Ray. "You.." suddenly the hybrid called, to an unsuspecting young man. He pulled the man and bit his arm, then threw him on the ground.

It was Damon's cue to react, "either you start drinking Ray, or I will. Problem is, I don't like to stop." the vampire told the werewolf-in-transition, as he leaned over the thrown body. Ray felt deep hunger for the blood, oozing out of his packmate. He finally placed his lips on the wound and started to drink.

"Alright, who's next?" Klaus asked looking at the rest of the werewolves. He then started attacking them, forcing his blood into the mouths then snapping their necks. Soon enough everyone was lying dead, for the time being at least. Ray had started shivering for no apparent reason. Klaus took to sitting on a log next to his new hybrid. While Damon sat on the other side, of Klaus.

"So what's with the hybrid search, is it just to have more of your kind?" Damon asked curiously, he'd previously asked but got no satisfying response.

"Well, you don't have to wait for a war to break out; to build an army little raven. Instead, you build an army so big no one dares to oppose you." Niklaus replied, finally showing his motives, even if they weren't the complete truth. Damon had an idea, the hybrid was so like him, he never wanted to be alone. Making hybrids allowed him to have more of his kind, as well as have sired people who won't betray him. "Something's wrong," the Original said.

"I'm not feeling better, you said I'll feel better." Ray stuttered, still shivering and now blood started flowing from his eyes and ears. His whole body was pale and he wasn't transiting like normal.

"What is going on?" Damon asked, now horrified at the scene. _Could it be they messed it up bad?_

"What did you do?" Klaus snarled, he pushed Damon on the ground and pressed on his chest. The vampire panicked and tried getting up, to no avail.

"I'm sorry, nothing. I didn't do anything," Damon yelled. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating too quickly. Klaus knew he was lying but he saw the fear in his mate's eyes and let go.

"Little Raven, tell me what you did or you will be punished." The hybrid whispered, he lifted Damon up and sat him once again on the log. The original massaged the vampire's fair neck.

"Please, I didn't do anything" the raven whined as his body reacted. After their first make out, they had shared blood daily. Damon couldn't resist even if he wanted to. The allure and taste of Klaus' blood were too much. Unaware of the fact they were mates. Blood sharing between vampires was euphoric but with a mate, it was a bond.

Damon couldn't lie to Klaus, they even recently communicated telepathically. Just as the hybrid predicted they could. Not to mention, neither slept well without the other. As well as, the younger, being completely attached to his mate.

It was similar to a sire bond, although they both had a choice. It was just very difficult, to go against what the mate desired from you. Damon even struggled, to go a day without Klaus kissing him. He'd even begged the hybrid once. Unable to contain the need for the older.

"Shhh, little raven. You know I won't hurt you," Klaus said softly. He started prepping kisses along Damon's jaw. Nearly forgetting his unstable hybrid. However, just as the kisses started, they were stopped. Ray had viscously torn Damon away and bit him. The raven reacted quickly and kneed the rabid hybrid. Ray quickly got off of the vampire and sped through the woods.

"I'll get him," Damon snarled and sped after the man. He didn't hear Klaus' warning or refusal. The Original hated leaving his love to deal with his dangerous hybrid. He wanted Damon back in his arms, where he was safe.

Despite that he stayed, waiting for the rest of the pack to awaken. After a couple of minutes, some started getting up. Klaus didn't have time for their resistance. He grabbed the bitten human and started force-feeding his blood to those who got up. Once again, he had to wait in order to confirm his ugly predictions.

Just as Ray turned rabid, some did too, while others died. Klaus killed those who were rabid and waited. It was getting dark, the vampire was yet to come back. As Klaus decided to head to his mate, the raven finally returned. He saw the mess his companions was in, part of him feeling remorse.

"What happened?" Damon asked softly.

"Some went rabid, others bled out. They're dead, all dead..." Klaus stated, frustrated. "I don't understand... I killed a vampire, I killed a werewolf, I DRANK THE DOPPELGANGER'S BLOOD. I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD." The hybrid ranted, shouting by the end and throwing a bottle against a tree.

Damon felt somewhat guilty, for what was happening, he hated seeing Klaus like this. So, he went and did the most suicidal thing ever. He grabbed the older's upper arm and pulled him into a hug. He'd hoped, the blood bond would work both ways. Niklaus froze at first, then involuntarily, his body relaxed.

His anger was soothed and he felt comforted. He embraced Damon and nuzzled his neck. "You need blood," he whispered. The vampire hummed in agreement, before biting the older's neck. Damon didn't drink too much, just a few mouth fulls. Suddenly the hybrid growled, "you saw the Hunter."

Damon tensed, "how did you..."

"You smell like him, very faintly but you do," Klaus replied, a little irritated.

"He was checking on me after you spoke to Stefan, we just hugged." Damon sighed, he knew how jealous and possessive Klaus can be. A few days prior he'd flirted with a waitress. He ended up in Klaus' lap, whining in front of her. She was horrified, to say the least. Seeing the blonde kiss the raven's neck, making him blush.

"Come on Little raven, let's go. Looks like you're my only companion." Klaus stated, grabbing his mate's hand and leaving the pack.

_~Time Skip 1 week~_

For the past week, the duo had been to parties and enjoying each other's company. Klaus was making secretive phone calls, regularly. However, Damon was positive they were all to witches. The hybrid hoping to find an answer to his conundrum. The vampire was tempted to spill about Elena, the bond making it harder and harder to lie.

After a few more days of drunken fun, Klaus dragged Damon to the car. They drove in silence, the hybrid not explaining their destination. Once they arrived, Damon's eyebrows raised. Chicago. The vampire smirked, he knew Gloria would be here.

"We're going to see Gloria?" He asked smugly.

"Yes, the twenties were a lot of fun, don't you think?" Klaus asked, expectedly.

"Nah, the twenties and Chicago were Setffie's prime time. Not really mine, I was still a little uptight." Damon explained, remembering how his brother's ripper phase was in full swing. In the twenties everything was illegal. Chicago had special underground bars that hosted the best parties. Gloria's were the best. Damon loved them, yet he wished to avoid his brother as much as possible. He'd always ensure Stefan was at a different bar before he showed up.

"I'd beg to differ, I say we had plenty of fun in Chicago," Klaus whispered, with a smirk. It dawned on Damon, that he probably reunited with the hybrid here. He racked his brain for missing memories. Sure enough, there were some very blurry nights.

"You made me forget again?" He asked a little angry and annoyed.

"I had to, you needed to stay safe." Came the reply, the vampire was now used to Klaus' excuses. He expected this, even if it wasn't satisfying or complete.

What was unexpected, was his brother's appearance. He met with them outside a building, away from Gloria's bar. Damon panicked and was going to stand between the two. His brother surprised him again when he said. "I'm here, let's talk."

"Hello ripper, shall we," Klaus asked, gesturing towards the building. Once they got inside, they went to a storage unit. Damon blinked in perplex. Coffins. _What were they doing there?_ "Those would be my siblings." This led to both brothers shaking their heads, at the older's antics. This was both hilarious and creepy. He always referred to their states as _"having a nap"_. Damon always laughed but knew it must be uncomfortable, for the Originals.

"When do you think we can see Elijah again?" Damon asked, teasingly. 

"Well, when I complete my desires and when I get rid of a few obstacles," Klaus replied. Giving his mate a smile and a kiss on the cheek. This not only surprised Stefan but also grossed him out a little. He came prepared, with an extra dose of vervain, for his brother. It was clear, Klaus must have his brother compelled. The raven not even flinching or pushing him away.

Instead, Damon rolled his eyes and blushed a little. The three started talking about Chicago, mainly Stefan's ripper phase. The youngest had many blurry memories, he barely knew what happened during the 20s. Klaus assured him Chicago was magical and the ripper was popular. 

After a few uncomfortable conversations, Damon finally asked the important question. "Why are you here brother? What'd he tell you?" 

"I agreed to help..." Stefan started but got interrupted by Klaus.

"Your brother was insistent that I decrease your _sentence_. So he offered to split it in half with you. Both of you for 20 years." The hybrid explained, very bluntly. Damon was very upset, he pulled his brother away and told Klaus they would meet him at the bar in an hour. 

"What the hell Stefan? what about your life in Mystic Falls? I told you I was fine!" The raven argued with his brother. The other just sighed.

"Damon, you're my brother. I can't watch you be his slave!" Stefan argued back, though a calmly. "Here this is vervain, we'll find a way to break his compulsion on you." He continued, handing the small vile over. Damon looked at his brother confused for a second before he chuckled sadly.

"I'm not compelled, brother, he didn't have to compel me. I did all those murders without it." The older Salvatore tried to explain, trying to convince his brother that he was indeed responsible for those decisions. 

"That's not what I meant," Stefan stated.

"What do you mean then?" Damon asked confused once again.

"Damon, you let him kiss and touch you... I know you like both but Klaus? You would never go for him, he killed Elena!" Stefan said, frustrated with the conversation. Damon still hadn't taken the vervain from him. Now the older was giving him a shocked look. Which slowly turned, into a guilty but hurt look. 

The blue eyes were wide and glossy, the eyebrows were furrowed in the middle. Damon also but the side of his lower lip and his cheeks were flushed. This took the ripper by surprise, his own eyes widening in realisation.

"No. He didn't compel you did he? Do you...do you have feelings for him or something?" Came the younger's accusatory question. The whimper from the raven was the needed reply. "Why? How?" Stefan's voice cracked. He became angry very quickly, unaware of how to respond. So he threw a punch to his brother's face.

It shocked Damon, however, he quickly recovered and pushed Stefan. The two exchanged blows and made the other bloody. Their fight lasted for a while before Stefan simply screamed and threw a rock against a wall. The wall dented and cracked from the impact. "I'm sorry I can't help it." The older Salvatore whispered.

"Why? Just Why?"

"Because he and I are alike."

"How so? Damon if half the stories about him are true, then he's the worst of the worst." The ripper asked, completely refusing to acknowledge his brother's feelings. Klaus was not just a murderer. What he'd done to Katherine had been mild. The stories all mentioned how ruthless he was. 

There were many rumours of him starting wars, helping certain individuals rise to power. Other rumours of him destroying covens of witches, if he felt threatened. Most spoke of his torture methods on those who oppose him. Stefan could not watch his brother, with such a person. His brother was starting to become kind again. And even if he could see Damon's sweet nature with Klaus, he couldn't accept it. Klaus didn't deserve someone as devoted as Damon. 

Stefan was afraid his brother would be thrown away, once Klaus got his use of him. Of course, he wasn't aware of their connection. Damon never mentioning their blood sharing or what it does to him. At the end of the argument, they both gave up. Stefan placing the vervain back into his pocket. While Damon gave up trying to stop his brother from joining the journey.

While they walked to the bar, the younger Salvatore updated his brother. Apparently, Alaric moved into a new apartment with Jenna. That was after Elena's 18th birthday, leaving John with her niece and nephew. John was still not fond of Stefan but stopped complaining. Despite that, it seemed the two lovebirds were struggling. 

Stefan's quest to get his brother back was affecting their relationship. The blonde not putting enough effort. Instead, concentrating on his search. He'd gotten into a few fights with the doppelganger about it. Damon felt sorry for them. Here he was supposed to be the one suffering. However, he seemed to be happier than them. 

He was glad Alaric was finally getting the normal life he wished for. Even if the hunter was helping search for him. He hoped his drinking buddy and Jenna tied the knot soon, maybe Klaus would let him attend. Stefan also mentioned Bonnie's progress in magic and her sweet relationship with baby Gilbert. John had also started teaching the boy, defence against vampires in the break. 

He also mentioned how Bill had tortured Caroline a few days back. Tyler's mother finding out she was a vampire. As well as finding out about her own werewolf son. The council was fully compromised now. As both the Sheriff and mayor were on their side. Keeping their secrets. Damon was indifferent to the news, however, he was angry with Bill. _Who tortures their own child over something out of their control?_

They had finally reached Gloria's bar and they spotted the hybrid just outside. They nodded to each other and entered. The witch was behind the bar checking her bottles. She turned around to see the trio and scoffed. "What are my least favourite and most favourite vampires doing here?" She asked, the three looking at each other. Trying to guess who she meant. 

"Well, a hybrid walked into a bar and said," Klaus tried to make a joke. Both Vampires staring at him unimpressed. Gloria cut him off, mentioning he wasn't funny.

"You know if I knew you'd age this way I'd stuck around," Damon said, making his way to the bar. Gloria smiled and held his hand, though her eyes were unimpressed.

"Don't push it blue eyes. You know I like you but you're still a vampire." She said, making it obvious who her favourite was. Stefan was slightly confused, he never remembered who she was. Even though the place was too familiar to be new. "What are you doing around them, sweets?" Gloria asked, her hand caressing Damon's cheek. 

The hybrid growled at the intimate touch, this lead to the witch raising her eyebrow at him. "You know why I'm here?" he asked her, interrupting the unnecessary moment.

"You want to know why your hybrids are dying, word travels fast." She replied she was already prepared. 

"Well?" Klaus asked her, very impatient. "I did everything I was told."

"You must have done something wrong if they're dying," she argued. Pushing the hybrid's buttons even further. He explained to her, how he'd performed the ritual. She listened intently before saying, "I need to contact the Original witch, get me, Rebekah."

"I'm afraid she's a little preoccupied at the moment," the hybrid replied.

"She has what I need, get her." She stated firmly. This made Klaus groan in frustration, suddenly Stefan approached the bar and went behind it. He pulled out a picture on the wall, staring at it in disbelief.

"What is this?" he asked showing it to Klaus, Damon also came to look at it. It was of the ripper and hybrid with drinks in hand. They had their other arms around each other's shoulders. "This is me with you."

"I told you Chicago was magical Stefan, you need to stop the vervain. I will remind you later tonight," Klaus said with a chuckle. The three exited the bar and went back to the storage unit. This time with a man in hand. Klaus ignored all of the Salvatores' questions. He told them he'd explain later. He went to a coffin and opened it, pulling out the dagger. He then compelled the man to stay and let Rebekah feed till he died.

He took the brothers to Stefan's Chicago apartment, to show the ripper proof of their friendship. He explained meeting Stefan and how they became friends. Enjoying the kills together and how the ripper approved of Klaus' ritual to become whole. The conversation moved on to a story of how Stefan treated humans. He'd compelled a man to drink his own wife's blood. 

This made the ripper sick to his stomach. He knew how cruel he can be without humanity. However, for Klaus to be impressed by it was scary. He knew the hybrid was no good for his brother, now this was proof. He looked at Damon desperately. Trying to get the raven to look at him with a look of, at least, mild regret. Over falling for Klaus.

But it never came. Damon seemed completely unaffected by the story. This frustrated Stefan beyond measure. Later that night, they went back to the storage unit, in order to retrieve Rebekah. "Rebekah, it's your big brother. Come out, come out wherever you are." Klaus called out, walking warily into the unit. The brothers waiting for him just outside.

"Go to hell Nik," came a female voice, she attacked Klaus and stabbed him with the dagger. She looked at him, fuming.

"Don't pout, you knew it wouldn't kill me." The hybrid told her, mockingly.

"Yeah but I hoped it would hurt," she fired back. 

"I have a present for you, Stefan, come here," Klaus called, the younger vampire coming into the light. Rebekah stared at her once lover with adoration and hope. She was very happy to see him, whispering his name. The hybrid sped to Stefan and compelled him to remember. Then he went back to his mate, leaving the other two some space. 

As the memories flooded the younger Salvatore, his brother pouted. "What about me?" he asked his companion. Klaus smiled and nodded. 

"Rebekah?" came Stefan's voice, he smiled sadly at her. He remembered how she was, he loved her. However, it had been decades and now he loved Elena. Despite his apprehension, he decided to give her some support. She had been in a coffin for more than 90 years. He sped to her and embraced her, surprising the other two men. 

"Oh, Stefan," Klaus called from behind. Causing the two to separate and look at him. The youngest's eyes widening in recognition.

"I remember you, we were friends." He stated, still holding Rebekah, who wasn't letting him go that quickly.

"We still are, now we'll leave you two to catch up. I believe I have a few more memories to return to my sweet raven." The hybrid told them, making a point to hold Damon by the waist. Rebekah was shocked, this was _him_. Kol and Nik had mentioned him plenty of times. Even Marcellus spoke of him. _Nik's mystery fledgeling mate_. She would have to get to know him. For now, she was happy having Stefan in her arms.

The mates left and went to the rooms upstairs of the building. Klaus wanted it to be private, "I will only return your twenty's memories little raven. You're not ready for more yet." He informed the vampire, who wasn't too happy but opted not to complain. "Remember our time in Chicago," Klaus compelled.

The memories also came flooding back to the raven, what stood out to him was their first reencounter. 

_Flashback_

_Damon got to Gloria's bar, the witch informed him that Stefan was absent tonight. He got there and started drinking and enjoying some women's company. It was around two hours later that he felt it. A burn on the side of his face, someone was staring at him. He looked around before spotting_ **him** _. A man with dirty blonde hair, propped into a booth. His gaze heavy on Damon._

_The raven was startled at first, then confused. The man had a look of recognition and something akin to adoration in his eyes. Which was weird, since Damon didn't remember ever meeting him. Let alone done something to earn such heated gazes from him. The blonde man chuckled as if he could read the raven's mind. Which again earned him a smirk._

_The man got up and slowly headed towards the vampire, never break_ ing _their eye contact. "Hello little raven, fancy seeing you here." Came the deep British voice. Damon blinked and his cheeks flushed. No one had ever called him that. Part of him was humiliated and angry at the nickname._

_The bigger part was flattered, making him bite his lips to stop the comeback. "Do I know you?" Damon asked, trying to toughen up his face. Failing miserably as his heartbeat and rosy cheeks exposed him._

_"Let's talk in private," the man replied. He grabbed Damon's hand and took them to the private rooms. He closed and locked the doors after they entered. The raven took a step back, he was very apprehensive. Although just as curious, the man was intriguing. Suddenly the man pushed him against the wall and looked into his eyes. "Remember your big bad wolf, my sweet little raven."_

_Damon's eyes closed, he then opened them and immediately knew who it was. His eyes became glossy and a lump grew in his throat. "Nik?" He asked, voice cracking, "Nik." He called more assuredly, as he threw himself on the older. Hugging him around the neck. Niklaus chuckled and held his mate._

_"I told you I'd find you again my love." The cursed hybrid whispered. This alerted Damon, he pulled back, brows furrowed and jaws along with fists clenched. He used all his might and strength and punched his lover._

_"What the hell? You compelled me to forget and leave!" Damon yelled. He started to unlock the door, not wanting to see the blonde. But he was stopped when hands pulled him back, against the older._

_"I had to, I had to keep you safe little raven," Klaus spoke. His tone was desperate and his arms held Damon tightly. The raven relaxed into the arms, his body programmed to respond that way. The two ended up catching up. Damon mentioning how he met Sage and she taught him everything. That was after Klaus commented on him being a changed man._

_They ended the night by going back to Damon's apartment. The raven looked around nervously. It had been decades since he’d been with Nik. He hadn’t approached another man after him either. But his new found confidence and experience reassured him._

_They didn’t waste time before both were shirtless and on the bed. Their lips red from kissing and some bruises formed on biceps and hips. Suddenly Damon had the older under him. He always hoped to impress him and please him. This was his chance._

_“This time, I’m going to be the one leaving you breathless,” he said confidently. Klaus grinned, he was very excited to see what his raven can do._

_The younger started placing heated kisses on the scruffy jaw. He alternated between his human and vampire teeth. Leaving bite marks all over the older’s upper body. The neck and sides especially. As the older seemed to groan louder, from those areas being teased._

_When the younger reached the trousers he didn’t hesitate. He pulled them down and continued to please his lover. He hadn’t sucked a man other than Klaus. However, throughout the years he had been pleasured by many woman. He used the same techniques as them._

_He was able to earn many loud moans and groans from his lover. And if the sweaty grip on his curls were any indication. Klaus was extremely excited. This made Damon proud. After a few minutes the older climaxed. He breathed heavily and sagged on the bed._

_“I told you,” Damon said smugly. His voice was a little hoarse but he had other things on his mind. He himself was very turned on._

_“You did, however. Let me teach you how to make someone scream.”The cursed hybrid whispered. He flipped them around, making Damon go on his hands and knees. The vampire cursed, he knew what was coming._

_It never got less pleasurable, in fact he was very excited. Klaus started kissing down his lovers neck. While he unbuckled the trousers and pulled them down. He was very talented with his tongue. Centuries of experience helping him._

_It didn’t take long for the raven to reach the edge. He was now desperate for something other than the older’s talented fingers and tongue. They ended up making love for several rounds. Each leaving Damon exhausting and wishing for more._

_End of Flashback_

Once the Raven got over the memories he flushed and couldn’t make eye contact. The hybrid smirked at the scene in front of him and the one in his mate’s thoughts.

“Some other time, my sweet raven. I shall ravish you even more.” He said, kissing Damon tenderly, “for now let’s get to bed.” He continued as they got ready for bed.

"What was the danger in New Orleans?" Damon asked. Snuggling into the hybrid, as they lay on the bed. 

"Elijah heard about you threw Kol, he was coming to kill you," Klaus explained, this caused Damon to look in confusion. Why would Elijah want him dead? "It's my fault, a few decades prior I did something. It caused the death of his lover. He vowed to show me the same pain." Came, the answer, Damon groaned. Of course. "Sleep little Raven, we have a long day tomorrow. We'll discuss everything in due time." Klaus whispered into Damon's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please share your opinion. <3


	6. Secrets of the 20s (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Damon Return to Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise so much for my lack of updating. It was due to personal reasons. I hope you’re still interested and enjoy this chapter.

"There has to be more to this dress," Rebekah commented. She was shopping for outfits and getting to understand the 21st century. She was currently adorning a low cut, mini dress. She twirled slightly, giving the three men a quizzical look.

"There isn't," Damon answered. He seemed to be the only one, paying attention, to her. Klaus was drinking while Stefan tried not to roll his eyes too far back.

The hybrid was both tense and frustrated. Turned out, the item Gloria needed was no longer in his sister's possession. Apparently, it was a favoured necklace she never took off. She must have dropped it in the chaos back in the twenties.

"I used to get heated looks for wearing trousers, you know." The girl said, giving the dress one more look in the mirror.

"You wore trousers then, so women today can wear nothing." Klaus commented as he pulled his mate's head, into his lap.

"What do you think Stefan?" The original lady asked with her hand on her hip. Striking a pose, to impress her former lover. Stefan blinked for a few seconds. His face gave him away immediately, a look of uncomfortableness and boredom on it.

"I like it," he replied, trying and failing to smile genuinely.

"You're terrible, I know when you're lying." Rebekah fired back, now irritated with the younger's lack of interest.

"Please ignore my rude, broody brother. As well as your annoying one. They have no taste in fashion. I personally like it, but the colour isn't for you." Damon chimed in, he stood up and quickly grabbed another dress. It was a floral print romp dress. Low cut, sleeveless and went above the knee. Rebekah smiled softly at Damon, she already liked him.

The original went and got dressed when she came out the reactions were completely different. Stefan licked his lips a little, the dress made Rebekah seem....sweet and sexy at the same time. Klaus raised his eyebrows, before looking at his raven in question.

Damon was smirking, "see what'd I tell ya? You look super sexy now, all jaws will drop." He told her, with a wink, he was impressed with himself. Klaus growled lowly, earning unimpressed looks.

"I must say you're the only useful one of the bunch," the blonde girl said, happy with her dress.

"I'm bored and hungry, I'll get something to eat." Stefan interrupted, getting up from his seat. It caused Rebekah to frown slightly but she didn't complain.

"Why don't we come with you, just like old-time," Klaus joined.

"We?" Damon asked, in confusion. Plus he really disliked the idea of Klaus going with an unstable Stefan. What if his brother got into ripper mode again?

"Yes little raven, you're coming with us," the hybrid answered.

"No, why don't you and Stefan have a snack? While Damon and I finish my new wardrobe?" Rebekah asked giving the raven a wink of her own. Making the older Salvatore smirk.

"You know what, why not. Just promise not to turn Stefan into a heartless ripper." Damon said to his mate, looking back at him innocently. Klaus approached the sofa from behind, slowly. He placed both hands on the headrest, either side of his mate.

"Alright, the ripper and I will go for food. If you leave, call us. We won't be long," he said, his eyes staring at his sister. Giving a warning look. To everyone's surprise, especially Rebekah's, Klaus proceeded to lean down. He captured Damon's lips, in a long, sweet kiss.

The lovers slowly separated, their eyes still closed. Damon let out a low whimper while Klaus made a low sigh. When the raven opened his eyes, they were full of love and hunger. The hybrid smirked in satisfaction. "Let's get going," he called, keeping eye contact with Damon.

This caused the raven to pout, giving very strong puppy eyes. Klaus nearly faltered, he gulped, this wasn't a first. Yet the effect still worked over a century later. He had to pull himself together, "I'll see you later my sweet raven, sister." He said, placing another kiss on Damon's cheek before leaving.

The young vampire turned around, still frowning. "Well, shall we continue?" He said, smiling heavily. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable, he's such a hypocrite. And now you're distracted." She yelled, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean hypocrite?" The raven asked.

"He always made fun of me for being protective and possessive over my lovers. Now he does this! To be fair it's a first for him..." she said, trailing off. It hit her! Nik was actually possessive and protective over someone. Yes, he was usually possessive, however, it had more to do with ego. Usually, he never bothered to protect or claim lovers, from his siblings.

This time, Nik was being blunt and strict. Damon Salvatore was his and his alone. No sibling rivalry, not even fun sharing. The younger vampire belonged to him. She smiled to her self, turning to prevent the said vampire from seeing her.

Damon himself was giddy, in fact, he was ecstatic. Both Damon and Klaus had trouble showing humanity, especially to family. Both wanted to appear heartless and strong. They felt better confiding in strangers. That way they can compel and kill those who knew. They avoided being vulnerable to the family because they didn't want arguments. Nor judgment, pity or worse of all advice.

So for Niklaus Mikaelson, the big bad hybrid, to not only publicly but also to family, kiss Damon that way. It was proof that the hybrid had true feelings, for the younger. It proved to Damon, that he was indeed loved, by the strongest creature in the world.

A few hours later, the four met up at Gloria's. The witch saw Rebekah and smirked, "you have what I need?" She asked, hiding her hope.

"Unfortunately no, my sister lost it," Klaus replied, interrupting his sister before she even spoke. This made Gloria a little bit upset but she didn't show it.

"I didn't lose it, it's just been missing for 90 years," Rebekah fired back. Damon chuckled while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Alright I have to find it then," Gloria sighed, going back to grab a few things for the spell. When she came back she raised an eyebrow. Stefan was sipping a drink with Rebekah, while Damon sat comfortably leaned on Klaus. The hybrid was prepping kisses to his mate's neck.

"Alright I'll start setting up," she said, they all looked back at her lazily, except Klaus. The hybrid narrowed him, suspicious as ever and impatient. She somewhat understood him, having lived a thousand-year with a part of you trapped. It must have been hell, now that he's achieved his true self, everything should have been easier.

It took a few minutes to set up before she started the spell. It was more difficult than she expected. She needed something, to help connect to the necklace. "What is she doing?" Stefan asked curiously.

"She's failing," Klaus commented, after noticing the lack of progress.

"It's not that simple," the witch hissed at him. Rebekah then chimed in, mentioning she'd been the last to wear it. She must be connected to it, as she wore it for over 900 years. Gloria smirked, knowing it'll work, "see at least someone's helpful."

As she started chanting the spell again and searching for the necklace, Stefan slipped out. He mentioned something about a phone call to Alaric and Jeremy. Gloria finally gasped dramatically.

"I found it," she whispered.

"Well, where is it?" Both Original siblings demanded.

"It doesn't work like that, all I get are images. There was a girl with her friends," she said, not explaining the conversation she heard.

"Yeah, a dead girl with dead friends!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Well, where is this girl!" Klaus asked, again Gloria had to go with her lie. This made the hybrid demand she try again. Instead, she replied that he was jamming her mojo. Damon chuckled at her terminology. Usually, it was just him who made these comments.

Klaus growled in warning. He argued with Gloria, for a few more minutes before resigning. The three left the bar to leave Gloria to it."Alright I'm hungry and bored, I'll find someone to eat," Rebekah announced, truthfully she wanted to see Stefan alone. Without the distraction of her brother and Damon.

The two knew her true intention so they just shrugged. Klaus smirked and grabbed Damon's hand. "Come on Little Raven, I'm craving something else." He whispered as he pulled his mate by the hand. The vampire chuckled, smugly.

"What would that be?" He asked, lust dripping from his voice.

"You," Klaus simply responded. They sped up to the building and to their room. The second the door closed, the hybrid had Damon against the door. They were kissing hungrily. As if they hadn't enjoyed each other that morning.

They both groaned at the other's taste, it was intoxicating. Damon still didn't understand why? How does the hybrid have such an effect on him? A simple kiss made him dizzy with lust and affection. "Nik," he groaned in the kiss. The hybrid smirked, holding his raven up.

"What is it, Little Raven?" He whispered in response, as he started kissing the other's neck.

"Can we...can we go further this time?" Damon asked cautiously, as Klaus was very determined to take things slow. And the vampire wasn't willing to stop yet. The two had only given hand jobs, though usually, Klaus enjoyed teasing Damon to the edge.

"Alright.." Klaus said, with a smile as he gazed into Damon's eyes. "But you asked for this love, don't complain if it's too much." The hybrid looked with mischief, Damon gulped no longer sure of his request.

Klaus sped them to the bed, whilst undressing them. He laid Damon down and got on top. They started kissing again, viciously. Damon wrapped his arms and legs around Klaus. He needed an anchor for his mind, as his body responded to the pleasure. The hybrid broke the kiss and started a trail down the pale chest. He already knew all the places to tease. How to tease each part, kissing, licking, sucking or even biting.

Damon was already writhing underneath, he'll never get used to being in this position. Being the one pleasured. Sure he had been pleasured by woman and men alike, however, he was always the more experienced. The one with skill, that led them to scream and beg.

The vampire loved sex, every aspect of it. And he was good, he always knew what each partner liked. Even when they were simple food, he always gave them a fantastic time. With the hybrid, however, it was the opposite. Klaus knew his body more than himself. Always showing Damon new weak spots, by teasing them and making him moan.

As promised Klaus went further this time, though not by much. He started by mouthing bear Damon's boxers, before slipping them off. The raven became excited to have the older's mouth on him. Knowing full well, how talented it was.

After an outstanding time, with Klaus' mouth, Damon whimpered. "No more," he tried to say, though his words were slurred and his voice hoarse. He'd had 6 consecutive climaxes. His body was shutting down, shaking violently from the pleasure.

"Hmm; I thought you wanted more love," Klaus whispered, making his way up. Now kissing Damon's flushed neck. To be fair the raven had become flushed all over. Klaus was very proud of himself.

Damon hiccuped, as he tried to say, "blood, need blood." The hybrid pulled his mate on top, exposing his own neck.

"Have at it," he whispered, encouragingly. The vampire bit down and drank vigorously. Klaus tensed a little at the sudden intake. He composed himself, before also biting the defenceless neck of his mate. Damon never learns. He choked on the blood as he felt the bite. Once both were done, they laid in each other's arms, panting and satisfied.

Later that night, they headed back to Gloria's. On there way, Rebekah started to complain. According to the Original barbie (as Damon now called her), Stefan had been gone all day. She couldn't find him when she went looking earlier. That was until he showed up, just a few minutes ago in front of Gloria's. Waiting for the three others.

As the mates and the other two entered, they saw the place empty. The witch nowhere in sight, "where the hell did she go?" Klaus yelled in frustration. They started searching the place for evidence.

Despite their enhanced senses and abilities, they found nothing. Then Rebekah suddenly came rushing to the mates. "Nik something's wrong, Stefan isn't with us. I feel it! He kept asking about Mikael." Rebekah announced. Damon and Klaus had wide eyes. For different reasons.

"Klaus it's not true," Stefan came defending himself. He started blabbering nonsense, Klaus didn't buy it for a second. Damon wanted to facepalm. Why was his brother an idiot? Suddenly Klaus broke Stefan's neck, causing Damon to yell.

"Why did you do that?"

"What about you little raven?" Klaus asked in response, his face cold and monstrous. Damon flinched, he never saw Klaus like this.

"What do you mean what about me? I have no idea who Mikael is, let alone why my brother is asking about him." The raven snarled, as the hybrid approached him in a predatory stance. Klaus sighed, he ordered Rebekah to leave them and take Stefan to the truck.

He proceeded to approach his mate, calmly this time. Damon exhaled, feeling nervous. "My sweet raven, please tell me what you know. I know you've been hiding something all summer." Klaus whispered as he pulled the younger to him. He wrapped the raven in his arms, one in the younger's hair and the other around his waist.

"I-I, please don't make me say it," Damon whispered back. The bond was very strong today, he'd probably spill all his secrets if Klaus asked him to. The hybrid had never taken advantage of the bond, until that moment.

"Come on love; I won't hurt you. Well to be fair, I may punish you depending on what it is."The blonde replied, unfazed by Damon's begging. He simply leaned down and pecked the younger's lips. That was the breaking point for the raven.

"Elena, we-John found a way to save her, she came back to life as a human." Damon choked out, part willing and another unwilling. He'd always been loyal, however, the bond was strong. He was also worried, that if he kept the secret, it would cause more harm, especially for Stefan.

"I see, so the doppelgänger lives," Klaus whispered, still holding Damon gently. "You know I have to punish you." He turned his mate's head, the younger knowing what was coming. "You won't remember this part, but from now on. You will tell me about everything surrounding your friends, discreetly." The hybrid said and his mate repeated.

"Now you'll remember this, you'll not seek a way to save the doppelgänger unless I say so." Klaus continued, he smirked at the raven's response.

"Nik, no!" Damon whimpered, Elena was still his friend and he still had feelings for her. He couldn't watch her die. The thoughts made the older sigh, he needed another punishment.

"I won't return your memories anymore, not until I can trust you." The blonde stated, releasing his mate and leaving.

"Wait what?!" The raven yelled, he chased the hybrid. "Please, please no! I need to know. Don't leave me!" The last part shocked Klaus, he froze in place. The younger reached him and turned him back. Damon kissed him intimately. Hands-on his cheeks, lips dancing with his.

The hybrid couldn't help but react, pulling his mate closer. The scent of distress and salty tears alerted him. The bond worked both ways, the hybrid was weak. He couldn't ignore his distressed mate, his body immediately chose to comfort. He pulled Damon closer, kissing him deeply.

"Oh love I would never leave you, but this is your punishment," Klaus said. After they had finally pulled away. Damon was close to tearing up, he didn't want to lose Klaus.

"Nik," Damon whimpered, ashamed of his need.

"Shh, love I will never leave you. You're mine and I promised to never let you go." The hybrid spoke, soothingly. He squeezed the back of Damon's neck in reassurance.

The trip back to Mystic Falls was quiet, yet not awkward. Rebekah still glared at Damon, though didn't try anything. Stefan had his neck snapped every time he awoke. It made his brother flinch but just like the girl, remained quiet. Klaus had Damon in his arms. Following the raven's reaction at the bar, the hybrid didn't want to cause any more distress to his lover.

Once they arrived, they headed for the Gilbert house. It was soundless, except for John's snores. This confused the vampires a little, not for long though. As a small interrogation with the locals, revealed senior prank night. The next destination was the school and sure enough, the scooby gang was all there.

Klaus ordered Rebekah to stay until Stefan woke up again and question him. While the hybrid and Damon went to greet their "old friends". Klaus found Elena in the hallway. He stopped her as she walked through it. "There's my girl" he whispered, making her gasp and stare in horror. "You were meant to be dead," Klaus elaborated.

Elena tried to run but only made it two steps, the hybrid grabbing her roughly. He dragged the girl to the gym, where Damon awaited. "Damon" Elena called out, she went to him and hid behind him. The raven pouted, knowing if it came to it, he was incapable of rescuing her.

"Don't look like that love," Klaus whispered, only for his mate to hear. "Seniors, you have been busted, prank night is over." The hybrid announced through the school's microphone system, with an American accent. The vampires could hear groans of students, as they started to leave. The hybrid spotted two familiar faces in the crowd.

"You two, I remember you." He called out, pulling them into the gym. The student looked at him in confusion and mentioned that they've never met. "Oh don't worry when we met I wasn't in my right headspace. Right, Dana please stand in the corner with one leg up. As for you, if she drops that leg I want you to beat her to death."

"You're insane," Elena yelled at Klaus, as the student followed his compulsion.

"I prefer spontaneous, but take this as a warning. I want to know why my hybrids are dying." Klaus explained, looking at the doppelganger in disgust.

"You wanna know why? It's because of me, if you want to punish someone, then punish me." Bonnie suddenly appeared.

"Oh there isn't anyone to blame, it's just your witchy interference has placed a dent in my plan. See the point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid, is to make more hybrids." Klaus explained, nonchalantly.

Rebekah finally joined them, this time with Tyler Lockwood. Damon knew where this was going, he gritted his teeth. "Damon do something," Elena whispered, grabbing his arm. The raven flinched at the touch, knowing that his mate won't be happy with the affection.

"Unfortunately for you, he can't," the hybrid said to her with a smirk. "He's been persuaded not to help," the hybrid informed them. His smug demeanour explaining the hidden message.

"You compelled him!" Elena yelled.

"Smart aren't we love?" Klaus asked mockingly. "Now you might wanna hurry, for the sake of Tyler." The hybrid exclaimed, before jumping Tyler. He fed him his blood and snapped his neck. Bonnie and Elena both shrieked at the sight.

"What did you do?" Bonnie yelled, tears filling her eyes.

"Tick tok, goes the gym clock," he replied with a sinister smile. Stefan then showed up, obviously trying to be all protective.

"Klaus let them go, I am here to pledge my aleagatnce." He announced, shocking everyone.

"Stefan no!" Both Elena and Damon yelled.

"Your aleagatnce aye? I already have the aleagatnce of the one I desire. But you would be a fun addition." The hybrid said, looking back at Damon. He was praying on the younger's insecurity. It was cruel and it hurt. Despite that, the raven understood. He ignored the pang in his heart.

"Just leave them alone, I will forget all about Elena and go with you." Stefan continued, to his girlfriend's horror. She knew he'd go far for their safety but she didn't want to lose him.

"Stefan please," she cried, tears flowing down her face. Rebekah suddenly showed up again, yelling.

"Where's my necklace?" She made her way to Elena and smacked her. Stefan jumped and went to her. He held the human's head checking for injuries. Damon also went beside them.

"You'll forget about her? What a joke." Klaus mocked, he then grabbed Damon away from them. "You stay here," he whispered in a dangerous tone. "Now sister what's upset you?" He questioned the blonde who looked psychotic.

"She has my necklace Nik," she replied, showing a picture on the phone. "Where is it?" She yelled again, making her way to Elena.

"Well well, more lies. Enough Rebekah!" Klaus yelled back, grabbingher hand.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik," the blonde exclaimed, throwing a tantrum.

"Well sweetheart, where is it?"

"I don't know, Katherine stole it." Elena answered in fear. Klaus chuckled at the name, of course she'd be the one to steal it.

"Alright let's make things more interesting, Stefan. Kill them." The hybrid said, gesturing toward Dana and Chad. The ripper glanced in shock at the request. He wasn't the only one, Damon was also shocked.

"Stefan don't," he whispered, earning a warning glare from his mate.

"Love I need you to not contradict me." The hybrid spoke, holding Damon's cheek. He played with hairs around the ear. Making the raven shiver and sigh.

~ Time Skip ~

Klaus had continued his threats. Making Stefan do worse things. First killing Dana and Chad, then placing them on a timer. Giving Bonnie 20 minutes to figure out the problem. Before he let Stefan loose on Elena. Damon couldn't do anything other than watch. Klaus kept him close.

The 20 minutes were up. But Stefan was able to resist Klaus' compulsion. In turn, Klaus applauded him. He gave them an extra 10 minutes. Which Bonnie was able to utilise, she said Elena was meant to die in the ritual. Everyone was worried Klaus would now kill her. To their surprise, the hybrid took a little of her blood.

He used it on Tyler, successfully turning him into a hybrid. The reveal of the doppelgänger's blood being the key, was horrifying. It meant Klaus was gonna use Elena as his blood bag. He didn't waste time, knocking Bonnie out. Before snapping both Caroline and Stefan's necks. He took Elena to the hospital to get her blood drained.

Damon was unable to do anything in that time. He felt extremely guilty and upset. What would they think of him now? Sure he was a monster before, but at least they gave him a chance. Now it seemed he had to accept his new role. As Klaus's mate.

While outside of the hospital, Klaus and Damon were talking. The raven was trying to get Klaus to be forgiving and sympathetic. That was when Alaric showed up.

"Ric?" Damon asked in hesitation.

"I think it's time you left Klaus!" The history teacher yelled. Surprising the mates, making them stand on alert.

"Ric don't do this, don't do anything stupid," Damon rushed to say. As the hybrid seemed to go into a fighting stance.

"It's alright Damon, we got him." Ric said confidently, standing in front of the hybrid. Who in exchange, growled and pushed Alaric into a car.

"Klaus no!" Damon yelled, pushing Klaus far away and standing guard to his friend.

"Step aside little raven!" The eldest growled, coming closer to the friends.

"You better leave, your friend Mikael is on his way!" Alaric yelled from behind Damon. This made the mates freeze in place. Damon turned to look at the human. _Who was this Mikael his brother and Alaric knew about?_

"You're lying, you don't know where Mikael is!" The hybrid yelled, his voice panicked and Damon saw fear for the first time in his eyes. It made his heart clench. He didn't like that look. A part of him felt anger, _how dare they threaten his love?_

"Alaric what's the meaning of this, who is Mikael?" The raven asked, his face morphing into anger, unconsciously. The look shocked Alaric but he didn't waver.

"Mikael is a vampire hunter, he's the only one that can kill Klaus. Katherine helped find him. We called him to Mystic Falls." The answer froze Damon. He was both alarmed and intrigued. There was someone that can defeat Klaus, most likely an Original. His friends have gotten in contact with him. The other part screamed in fear, he needed to get Klaus to safety.  
  


Whiteout realising it, Damon sped to Klaus. They both left, first going to the hospital to pick up Elena's blood. Then they headed out, leaving Rebekah behind. All Damon could think was. _Keep Klaus safe, keep Klaus safe, keep Klaus safe. Don't lose him, don't lose him, don't lose him. And Mine, mine, mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Mikael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter, hope you enjoy.

Stefan - Chicago

When Stefan had arrived in Chicago, per his agreement with Klaus, in the woods, he felt relief. He will get to see how his brother is holding up. So when said brother seemed cosy with the hybrid, it aggravated him. At first he believed his brother was compelled. Made, no forced to feel these pure emotions towards the disgusting beast.

Sadly he realised it wasn't compulsion. His older brother had truly fallen for the beast. The problem was, Stefan had never seen Damon so, content. The raven was smiling wholeheartedly. Not a smirk but a smile. He was also very lax.

The ripper kept his thoughts to himself. It wasn't until his fight with Damon, that he felt how deep the issue was. He needed a way to separate the two. Either he had to find a way to kill Klaus, or he needed a way to get Damon to fall out of love, like with Katherine.

Luckily the solution was handed to him, on a silver platter. Mikael. When his memories were given back, he saw a vision. It was when Klaus decided they were to leave Chicago and compelled Stefan. That night, Gloria's bar got attacked. The police were using wooden bullets and Rebekah whispered the word Mikael.

So as soon as he found a solitude moment, the ripper used his phone. He called Alaric and explained their requisition for Mikael. The teacher responded, "I'll look into it, we can use Jeremy to find him." Due to the Gilberts now ability to see ghosts.

Unfortunately asking about the vampire Hunter, got the wrong attention. He'd wanted to use his charm on Rebekah but it backfired. The woman ratted him out to the hybrid. The next thing he knew, his neck was snapped.

It was all foggy, till he woke up. He looked around, seeing himself still in the truck. The Original Barbie was waiting outside. When he awakened, they argued. He tried to attack her but got stabbed. She sped to the school, giving him time to follow.

As he entered he heard the commotion in the gym. As he entered, he saw how everyone was. Damon was there with Elena, Klaus and Bonnie. Along with Dana and Chad. The girl was currently with a foot up in the air.

It was nerve wrecking. With Klaus being unpredictable and unstable, everyone was scared. As luck would have it, the hybrid was the least problematic. It was Rebekah that mainly terrorised them.

After everything that happened, Alaric did come through. He had shown up and revealed that Mikael was on his way. This relieved Stefan but the fact that his brother chose to run with Klaus, that was alarming.

Alaric - Mystic Falls

When Alaric received the phone call from Stefan he was shocked. The ripper explaining how his brother was acting. It also infuriated Alaric. He'd trusted his best friend, not get caught into that world. Now he was being told, Damon had feelings for the Hybrid.

So knowing about Mikael's existence, kicked the hunter into motion. He contacted the Gilberts immediately. Jeremy agreed and came to his apartment with Elena. To their surprise they got a knock on the door. Stefan had told Alaric to wait for extra help.

He didn't mention who the help was, so when they saw it was none other than Katherine Pierce, it was a surprise. The woman spoke about Mikael too. She knew about him but not in detail. She was too busy running away from Klaus.

Jeremy started to contact Anna. When he got her, she explained who Mikael was. A vampire, most likely an Original, that hunts vampires. If he was able to kill Klaus then they do anything to get to him. Jeremy asked Anna to look for him. The girl said she'd try and disappeared.

They waited for an hour or two. Anna then showed up. According to the baby Gilbert, she looked terrified. Anna explained all she saw was a coffin. It was in a Mausoleum, in Charlotte, North Carolina. That was more than enough information.

Katherine suggested she should take baby Gilbert and do the digging. She was a vampire so driving their won't take her long. Elena freaked out at first, however Alaric said they didn't have time. Klaus could easily come in a few days. Stefan had warned him the hybrid was close and had a witch.

Begrudgingly, they agreed to leave Jeremy with Katherine. He was to call every half an hour, to ensure he was alive. He still wore his ring. Vervain was in his water and he'd drank it a in the morning.

After a many hours on edge, the young man called. He took a picture of the Mausoleum and the Coffin. Katherine lifted the lid, showing a desiccated older man. He looked to be in his late 40s. The vampire dopple, ordered Jeremy to go home.

She arranged a bus ride for him and gave him enough money. In fact she gave him a few thousand. He was surprised by that. She asked for Alaric's number to keep him updated.

For the next two days, Alaric called Katherine for updates. She said the man wouldn't drink anything. She tried all types of animals. The things was, this cemetery didn't get many visitors. So she had no fresh blood source. Alaric told her to hurry it up.

Just that night he received a terrifying phone call. It was from Bonnie, explaining the happenings at school. The teacher rushed to the hospital, in hopes of catching the hybrid and Damon. Sure enough he did. He found them in the parking lot. To his utter shock and horror, Damon had freaked. He'd rushed to the hybrid and left with him.

That was a view he never wished to see. Afterwards he just stood there frozen. When calling Stefan, his voice was still full of disbelief. What he saw made him ask again, if Damon was actually compelled.

Rebekah - Mystic Falls

The Original lady was astounded. Her brother had ran away and left her. Not only had he left her behind but he left her with a bunch of people who hated her! Stefan was still somewhat kind to her, as he offered her a place to stay. The price was to not go around killing people.

Another thing that was good was Tyler Lockwood. He was unknowingly, sired to Klaus. When she told him, her brother would want her comfortable, he appeased her. Introduced her to the school and joined her in his free time.

The days went by with her integrating into Mystic Falls. The scooby-gang wasn't fond of her, yet could do nothing. They didn't have a dagger this time. Plus, she had much more of a temper and her guard was high in the sky. So causing her harm was very difficult.

During that time, the gang had discovered the hidden tunnels. Thanks to a ghost of Mason Lockwood. Who spoke to Alaric of all people! He'd mentioned seeing Damon with the hybrid, it made him feel uneasy. The original was no good for the vampire. Even though Damon had killed him, Mason did eventually forgive him.

The tunnels lead to a none vampire area, with old Norse writing and drawings. Elena and Alaric took photos and researched the meaning of each one. By the end they got somewhat of a story from it. However, it wasn't very clear, so Elena opted to question Rebekah.

The original wasn't easy to speak to, as she hated any and all doppelgängers. Especially ones with ties to her past lovers. Rebekah was very jealous of the brunette, who seemed to get everyone's attention. Despite their differences, the older woman told her family's story.

Of her brother's death, then their parent's insane idea to protect them. The creation of vampires, the discovery of their weaknesses and burning of the tree. Then came the revelation of her mother's death and Mikael's pride. Rebekah truly believed her father to be a monster, why not? He had always been one!

His hate for Niklaus and the others was no doubt intensified, upon turning. The older man had no qualms in terrorising his children. The revelation of his wife's betrayal was a strong push over the edge to wish for their deaths.

Sadly, Elena discovered the actual truth of that part of the story. As the pictures showed the hybrid to be responsible for the witch's demise. This information sparked an idea in the doppelgänger. If Rebekah was loyal to Klaus due to the old story, then maybe this would change her mind.

So she went to the woman and presented the pictures. Explaining the story and how it coincided with the drawings. Rebekah lost her mind over the last part. She threw the pictures in the fire and yelled at Elena to leave, that they knew nothing about her family.

Elena and the rest felt hopeless in that regard. That was until Mikael appeared a few days later. He explained his possession of a white oak stake. The man, similar to all his children, was cold and heartless. He clearly was a killer in all sense of the word, after all who had the stomach to kill their child. Even if Niklaus wasn't his blood, hatred toward someone you raised wasn't easy.

More good luck seemed to follow Mikael's appearance. As the Original Barbie declared her interest in their plans. She hadn't faced Mikael yet, it was Elena who informed her of his arrival. With their plan in place, the group gathered. Father Original gave Elena a dagger, he was smart to mention that the hybrid wouldn't fall easily for a trap. They needed solid evidence as bate.

Elena stabbed Mikael and Stefan called his brother. When Damon answered, he was angry. This further installed the need for Klaus's death in the younger' Salvatore's mind. He told his brother the news, "Mikael is dead."

Klaus obviously didn't believe him, requesting his sister's testimony. Rebekah quickly replied that she saw Elena stab Mikael. That she was staring directly at his dead, grey body. This was good enough for the hybrid, who announced his trip back.

Upon her father's awakening, from the dagger, the youngest Mikaelson was cold to him. He had tried to assure her that he meant no harm to any of them, other than that disgusting Niklaus. That they were his family. Rebekah only replied with, "he was my family and I loved him. You went after him so you went after all of us."

The gang had wished to dagger Rebekah, however she was clever. Not surprising considering her age. She was the one to undagger her father and hide said dagger. She also had Tyler as her secret accomplice, the gang still unaware of his sire bond.

On homecoming day, the gym was flooded. At first Rebekah felt devastated and furious. Despite that, discovering her brother's secret party had eased her feelings. The plan was for Rebekah to appear with Elena. She'd threaten Klaus, revealing her knowledge of his crime against their mother. While he was distracted, Mikael would attack him.

As expected the plan had started out well. Klaus had instructed Stefan to deliver his father's corpse. As the hybrid enjoyed his time, he was called to the front of the Lockwood mansion. There he saw his sister, standing by the door, a furious look on her face.

He questioned her expression, to which she revealed her anger toward him. How could he lie to them? How could he kill their mother? This shocked Klaus, causing him to try and defend his actions. That was when Rebekah grabbed, Elena. Klaus flinched, knowing his sister's intention.

He tried reasoning with her, at first calmly. However, patience was never their strongest suit. The negotiation quickly turned bitter and into a full fledged screaming match. Each declaring the many betrayals over the centuries they felt from the other. Swiftly, Rebekah grabbed Elena a bit further from the house. As Mikael wasn't invited in. So Klaus needed to get out.

All of a sudden Stefan appeared behind Klaus, he was captured by two hybrids. This caused Rebekah and Elena to hesitate. Klaus saw through his sister quickly, after all a thousand years by her side made her predictable. Especially since she revealed her knowledge of the truth. He knew what was awaiting him outside.

So to everyone's surprise he called out, "MIKAEL COME OUT, I know you're there!" He yelled, still on the other side of the threshold. The eldest Original revealed himself, narrow eyed and impressed look his face.

"For once you're not that stupid," Mikael said, smirking at the bastard. By now Rebekah released Elena from her hold and the two woman watched intently. "So tell me are you gonna stand there like a coward? Or are you gonna fight me?"

"All my life, you've underestimated me. Why should I go out? When I can have my hybrids deal with you?" Klaus asked, his attitude very calm and cocky, making Mikael chuckle.

"They won't survive," he replied to the silly notion.

"Perhaps, but it would be rather entertaining." Klaus said, still very cockily. This time the elder man had enough, he grabbed his secret weapon. Damon. He'd seen the young vampire walk around the property, and grabbed him. Elena yelled not to hurt him, Stefan too looked terrified.

"How about now boy?" Mikael snarled, enjoying the shock and fear appear on Niklaus's face. Damon was also looking at his mate in fear. "What're you gonna do, when I kill your mate?"

"Your issue is with me old man. Do not lay a hand on him!" Niklaus yelled, charging unexpectedly toward the older. Mikael had to loosen his grip on Damon, allowing for the cunning raven to escape.

Everyone was on edge and on their toes. Watching the two men fight, exchanging deadly blows. Some were dodged, other hit their mark. Neither was slowing down in their fury. Niklaus was clearly losing though, Mikael still having the upper hand even with the added strength of the werewolf.

The fight kept going for a bit longer, until suddenly, Mikael got the upper hand. He had the perfect shot at Klaus's heart and was about to charge. That was when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Mikael screamed in pain and stiffened. It was the perfect opportunity.

Klaus grabbed the hand holding the stake, he twisted it quickly and with the all his might, he shoved the stake in the older's heart. The effect was immediate, as Mikael turned grey quickly. Then he fell on his back, before his body started burning.

Klaus turned to Damon, who was being berated by his own brother. Stefan was yelling about the older Salvatore's actions. Damon had thrown a vervain soaked knife, into Mikael's back. He was terrified the moment he saw the eldest Original charge at his mate.

Elena was also yelling at her friend, asking him why he'd do such a thing. On the other hand, Rebekah had a strange reaction. In the beginning, she wished for nothing other than revenge for her mother. But seeing Mikael so close to killing Nik, it tore her apart. So when the tides were turned she felt better. Now Witt Mikael's death, instead of anger she felt relief.

Maybe it was all those centuries escaping him. Maybe she knew all along, she'd side with Niklaus no matter what. After all she had been the one to order the vow of always and forever. Now she felt that her family can be whole again.

While everyone was distracted, Klaus rushed to his mate, he checked that he was okay. "Damon what were you thinking?" Stefan yelled from behind the two. Still being held by the two hybrids and unable to escape their combined grip.

"He earned his memories back," Klaus whispered. "Remember your big bad wolf, my sweet little raven." The words left Klaus's mouth, slowly and sweetly, his face the picture of love.

Damon was overwhelmed with memories flooding his head. From the beginning of his meeting with Niklaus, to the bitter moment of his memories being compelled away. This caused his head to shut down. Emotions following each memory. He ended up passing out, the hybrid capturing him.

A quick look from said hybrid, lead to a series of events. Suddenly Stefan and Rebekah had their necks snapped by hybrids. Elena was also taken, she was going to donate her blood again. Meanwhile, Klaus took his mate and headed to a house nearby.

During his leave, he kept in touch with Tyler, who was responsible for finding a place for Klaus to reside in when he visited Mystic Falls. It was still owned by a human, but said human was safe away from the town.

Klaus wanted the privacy for himself and his mate, so only they were invited in. He placed Damon in the master bedroom. Then proceeded to undress the younger, to make his sleep comfortable. He left the raven with only boxers and t-shirt. He himself got undressed and went to sleep.

The next morning Klaus took a shower and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a blood bag and some ingredients. While he made breakfast he heard Damon waking up. The raven decided to take a shower and change before facing his mate.

He still felt overwhelmed with all the memories, along with the impact this had on his life as a whole. When he finally felt ready, he headed downstairs. He spotted Klaus sitting on the dining table, food and blood prepared.

One gaze at the hybrid's face broke Damon. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he started to sniffle. "How could you?" He asked, making the hybrid stand and state in confusion. "A century! 10 decades! 100 years!" Damon yelled, "do you know how much I suffered throughout that time? Do you? Where were you?" He asked, causing the hybrid to look in surprise and guilt.

"For the first 30 I was a shell of a man, still believing my love for Katherine and grieving her death. Then I met Sage! She brought life back into me. Then I reunite with you in the twenties and where did that get me?"

Klaus approached his mate cautiously, worried he'd end up pushing him away. "Damon," he whispered.

"No! You made me forget again. Then I met Enzo, he was my best friend. He and I were a team. Then we got captured by crazy scientists." Damon continued to explain, trying to convey how miserable his life had been. "5 years, 5 years of being experimented on and surviving on the littlest amount of blood." He revealed, recounting his most traumatic memories.

At those words, Klaus was completely feeling guilt. What was he suppose to say to that? How was he meant to react?Then Damon continued even further. "Where were you? Where were you when I was alone and scared and being in pain?" That question broke the hybrid, tears now falling down his face.

"Damon please, I don't know. I have no excuse," the hybrid replied, crying. Damon only looked at him in misery.

"There was a fire. So I escaped but Enzo, I left him. I couldn't.." Damon cut himself off with a sob. Making Klaus reach out and pull him into an embrace. "I turned it off. Couldn't handle loosing him. Went on being emotionless. Then I found out about the tomb and it became my purpose."

"God love. I have nothing to say," the older confessed. Not knowing how to handle this type of situation. He really had no clue his mate would suffer this much. If he'd known he'd never let Damon go. So that's what he said. "I have no excuse but Damon, I love you so much. I will never ever let you go again. I give you my word! Please! I will spend the rest of our eternity, proving my love for you and making up for my mistakes."

That made the raven sob loudly, he squeezed Klaus to him. Holding tightly, afraid of letting him go. Because even after all of that, he couldn't deny how elated he was. How much he still loved and needed his mate. "I love you, I love you. Please never let me go again." He chanted to the hybrid, who kissed his head and held him just as tightly.

The two spent a few hours like that. Just relieving their emotions. They calmed down quickly, being vampires and old ones at that gave them control. After a while, Damon finally felt fully integrated with his memories. His emotions were now organised and his judgement clear.

He was sitting with head on Klaus's chest, as they cuddled on the sofa. He looked up and all he saw was his mate. The man he truly loved and will love for eternity. Said man returned his gaze, a soft smile accompanying it.

Damon leaned upwards, letting his lips softly meet Niklaus's. That kiss was 100 times more effective than the rest. Maybe it was due to the curse being lifted and Damon's memories being back. It did not matter to them however, as they just enjoyed the moment.

It was cut short, as Damon quickly realised, his body craved his mate. Now more than ever. It was not lust or desire. No! It was pure and extreme **need**. His body **needed his mate**! And Nik was no better. He felt the uncontrollable urge to **claim and have**. So they did. They headed to their bedroom, to finally consummate their mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favourite chapter to write, hope you enjoy!

Pants and groans filled the master bedroom, as Klaus and Damon basked in their pleasure. They were reaching their climax for what felt like the 100th time, as they lost count of how many rounds they had. It was unlike anything they've experienced before in their relationship. A craving they've felt ever since they reunited and now they were filling it. As they reached their mutual edge, the bloodlust returned.

As all their emotions were heightened during this time, as if they've just been turned. Klaus bit his mate's neck and started hungrily swallowing the blood. Damon too, bit down on his mate's chest, drinking viciously. To the unsuspecting eye, it would seem a violent and animalistic ordeal. Meanwhile, to them, it was the inability to contain the need to be one with the other.

Once the activities were done and both were satisfied, they laid in each other's arms. Holding tight, once again, a promise to never let go. It was peaceful and quite for a long time, neither required to speak, as their thoughts were heard and well connected. Alas the moments were over, too soon for both. Yet they knew the world still awaited their presence and family wished for explanation.

So to their despair, they ended their session of warm embrace. The mates, showered and cleaned the evidence of their actions. Both from their bodies and the bedding, in fact that bedding was thrown out. It made them smile fondly at the idea, that they were so intimate, it completely ruined the sheets.

"Well my sweet raven, how do you feel?" Niklaus asked, holding Damon from behind, as he cooked lunch. The hybrid also prepping kisses to his mate's neck and bite mark.

"Mmm, like a new man," the younger replied, leaning back and closing his eyes. He melted into the arms of his lover and curved his neck, to allow for more access. It was an oddly domestic sight, yet still filled with passion and lust.

"Your hair is curling," Klaus commented, noticing how Damon appeared similar to their time in New Orleans. The raven chuckled and just shrugged, knowing it most likely drove his mate crazy, to see him looking like this.

"You always loved my curls," Damon commented, turning to face the older with a smirk on his face.

"I do love them, they were one of the first things that drew me to you," Klaus confessed. "How are they, by the way, the memories?" Came the unexpected question, which made the younger pause for a moment. He contemplated the correct word, to describe them, then he finally decided.

"Beautiful," he whispered slowly _._

_Flashback_

_May 1871 - New Orleans_

_Damon had just arrived in the city of New Orleans, the place Lewis mentioned. She'd spoke about the vampires that ruled the city and said they'd help him. He was warned regarding the possible issues with witches and wolves. However, he had no other place to turn, as he felt lost in this lonely, new world._

_Katherine had left him alone and Stefan wouldn't allow him to die, so he had to survive somehow. As he walked the town and explored, searching for a place to stay, he felt eyes on him. The feeling wasn't disturbing, as he understood how close knitted the community was. They recognised a stranger, roaming their streets._

_It took longer than the raven expected, until someone approached him. "Good afternoon, good sir. May I ask you a few questions?" I gentleman, dressed very eloquently, inquired. The younger vampire nodded, not wishing to cause a scene. They headed to a diner, that served drinks. "My name is George, what's yours?"_

_"Salvatore...Damon, I hail from Mystic Falls, a new town in the state of Virginia," Damon explained, sipping his brandy._

_"Ah, welcome to New Orleans, Master Damon, it's a pleasure who make your acquaintance," George stated with a smile._

_"The pleasure's all mine, Master George," the raven replied, shaking the older's hand._

_"Now, as you are new to town, there are a few rules you must be informed of," that was the beginning of a long afternoon. The dark skinned man, gave a proper, detailed history of the city and its rules. How it was built by the Original family, the first vampires. How the laws mandated each vampire to give their name and information. So Damon did as told, afraid of causing trouble and ending up given to the wolves._

_After the long conversation, George left, explaining his presence was required, else where. It gave the Salvatore plenty of time to settle, into the hotel room, he was guided to. It was very luxurious even for its era. Damon passed the time, reading the newspaper and catching up on the town's news. Just a few hours of solitude later and George returns. He proceeded to invite the fledgling to dinner, at a local restaurant._

_Damon wore some of his finer clothing, knowing the place would be of upper class. He accompanied the older vampire and thanked him for the invite. As he predicted, the place was beautiful and everyone was dressed formally. Damon enjoyed a drink, before George excused himself, for the second time that day._

_Suddenly, a wonderful smell, filled the restaurant. It made Damon a little dizzy, as he turned his head, looking for the source. His eyes roamed the tables and it finally landed on him. A man with beautiful blonde hair, sparkly blue-green eyes. The raven caught his breath, as the view made his heart flutter. Never before had he seen a man so attractive._

_It was rather alarming, as Damon never felt attraction to men before. In fact the very first true attraction, was toward Katherine. Her beauty was serene, she was seductive and enchanting. The man in front of him was, dangerous to say the least. He was alluring and his grandeur, threatened to consume Damon._

_"Good evening, Little Raven, may I have a seat?" The blonde man asked, his voice deep and luscious._

_"I'm sorry, I'm merely a guest. I'm not sure my friend would allow it," Damon replied in a whisper. He congratulated himself for his steady voice, afraid it would've cracked._

_"I assure you, young George will not object. Besides he seems to be busy at the moment," the blonde man countered, with a smirk on his face. His voice and presence made Damon's entire body hungry for a touch. The images in his own head caused him to blush._

_"Tell me Little Raven, what brings you to New Orleans?" The stranger asks, interrupting the inappropriate thoughts in Damon's head. The nickname made Damon feel strange, desired and seen. The conversation continued between the two men all night. The younger explained how he came to know of the city and Niklaus told him all about its features._

_For the next three week, the two accompanied each other. Niklaus showing Damon the beauty of New Orleans and telling him all about it. The days were spent mostly exploring and learning of his new home. While the nights were for hunting and understanding the procedure of feeding and erasing in the city._

_It was all wonderful, until a faithful day, the two were looking at some old alleyways all the way back to 1740. That was when a hostile vampire approached. "Niklaus Mikaelson, I challenge you for the crown of New Orleans," the unknown vampire announced. The companions looked at him in disinterest, as both knew Klaus would win. Damon had never seen the man fight but the way he carried himself proved, how capable he was._

_"Very well, shoot your shot," the cursed hybrid responded, hands behind his back. The ignorant man attacked him, with Klaus easily dodging. It became boring very quickly, as the idiot couldn't land a single hit on the Original. "Let me show you what I do, to those who defy me," Klaus said. That was it, with a swift hand chop, the idiot's head came straight off. Damon gasped, feeling utterly terrified, yet his body was very aroused._

_"I'm sorry, my sweet raven, I hope I didn't scare you," the original whispered. He was in front of Damon in seconds, holding his waist and shoulder to steady him._

_"I-I, that was amazing," the younger finally said, his voice coming out in huffs._

_"Glad you find me impressive," Klaus said in a chuckle. "You know I would never hurt you, unless you betray me," the older continued. Now one of his hands found their way to the younger's jaw._

_"Yeah, I know," Damon replied, leaning into the warm touch. He didn't understand what the connection he felt to Klaus was. Ever since they met, the attraction was undeniable and cruel. The more he spent time with the older, the more sinful his thoughts became. Yesterday he imagined kissing the man, right in the middle of the restaurant they met in._

_Now all he could think about was the hybrid, on top of him, doing unspeakable acts to his body. The thoughts lead to shivers down the raven's spine, as well as, a flush on his face. The older was smirking with a heated look in his eyes. Sometimes, Damon wondered if the older was able to read his mind but quickly dismissed the idea._

_Weeks continued to come and go, with the two getting even closer. There was no question about their attraction to each other now. They both knew they desired one, another. Klaus took the first step into evolving their relationship. He'd started slowly showering Damon with physical affection. First with warm hands on either his shoulders, then it quickly became a prominent hand on his waist. Now after two weeks, it developed into a large warm hand, holding his._

_In the beginning, the older would only show affection behind close doors or in private. Now however, he was unconcerned with the scenery, he held Damon's hand whenever he desired. The affections progressed and became more common occurrence. The most embarrassing was the lap-seating phase, in which Niklaus insisted Damon sat in his lap._

_Finally their first ever kiss happened. A new lady, from California, had arrived in the city. She was wonderful and charming, despite this, Damon hated her. She was overly fond of Klaus and used every chance to flirt and touch him! It took every ounce of the raven's control, not to kill her. What bothered him the most, was his mate's receptiveness to these slutty advances!_

_The raven had finally had enough, when one morning he noticed the woman trying to kiss Klaus. He interrupted them, announcing that her father, requested her presence. The hybrid frowned in confusion at first, having heard nothing of the sort. Then as soon as he saw the deep flush on his raven's cheeks, accompanied by the furious look in the ocean eyes, he knew._

_"What's the matter my sweet raven, you seem on edge," Klaus teased._

_"What're you doing?" Damon asked in a growl, making Klaus raise an eye brow. "For the past two months, you've called me yours! So that means you're also mine!"_

_"Yes, I suppose it does, what of it?" Klaus's asked, feigning innocence and misunderstanding._

_"What're you doing with her then?" Damon yelled, now fully unleashed._

_"Damon, we never specified our relationship to be monogamous, nor that of lovers."_

_"What? But you....but....then why...?" Damon inquired, feeling heartbroken and needing to cry. Did he truly misunderstand the older's intentions? If so, how will he face the older and how will he apologise? "I'm sorry I thought, I know it's wrong to want you that way but I thought," he didn't finish the sentence and tried to flee. Klaus caught his arm and pulled him to the muscular chest._

_"Do you wish for us to be in that type of relationship? If so then you shouldn't hesitate. You're a vampire now Damon, you no longer abide by human morals and conventions. You make your own rules and follow your own desires," was the hybrid's stated. The words calmed the raven down, understanding the situation. He relaxed into the hold and inhaled the intoxicating scent of the older._

_"How much do you desire me Damon?" Klaus asked, in a hushed town, as his thumb caressed Damon's lips. The younger gasped at the touch, his eyes fluttering and cheeks flushed._

_"As much as blood," he whispered back, eyes meeting the older's, full of lust._

_"What have I told you about your desire for blood?" The older asked, knowing the answer._

_"To take it when I wanted," with those words, Damon pushed the older against a tree. He connected their lips in a heated kiss, as his hands held the Original's collar. They were quickly flipped by the Original, the raven finding himself devoured by the kiss._

_Their first time took a while longer but it wasn't short of magical. Klaus had invited Damon into his bedroom, requesting permission to draw him. The Salvatore was excited and very honoured to be drawn by his lover. The picture Klaus wished to paint, was very revealing._

_Damon was naked, lying on his back with an arm spread to the side, while the other fell on his chest. His right leg was bent while the other stayed straight. He was sprawled out on red silky sheets, the colour complementing his creamy skin and dark hair. Klaus would have wished for his lover to also be covered in blood, but opted to postpone that idea._

_One thing the hybrid did add, was a red ribbon. He wrapped it loosely round Damon's neck, then continued to wrap it around his abdomen twice. He continued to place it between the pale legs from behind and finally, wrap it around the left thigh. Once Niklaus was satisfied with his model, he stood behind his canvas and started to paint._

_The two mates conversed every few minutes, considering Klaus needed his concentration. Even if he was a vampire and could easily finish the painting in seconds, he still enjoyed taking his time. A few hours passed, making Damon get a little frustrated, "aren't we done?"_

_"Just a little more, then we can take a break for the day," the hybrid replied._

_"Okay but you'll keep your word," Damon hissed, reaching his limit. The sentence made Klaus smirk._

_"I will, just to clarify, which promise?" The older asked, teasingly, as he knew exactly which one. The question made Damon blush and whine in embarrassment, he didn't want to say it._

_"You know what! You-you promised....to make love to me," the younger whispered the last part shyly. The choice of words nearly caused Klaus to choke. In seconds the canvas was moved to the side along with the paint. Then Klaus stood in front of his mate and started to slowly, and seductively remove his clothing._

_Damon was now, sitting upright on the bed, looking with lustful eyes at the older. He watched as each article of clothing dropped, with it his heart jumped and his body heated. When Klaus stood as the day he was born, he stalked toward his lover. He looked like a predator ready to devour his prey, then again, he was._

_The predatory look and stance caused Damon to start backing up, on the bed. He had nowhere to run though, as he finally hit the headboard and Niklaus's body completely covered his. "Where do you think you're going my sweet raven?" The older asked, in a hushed, seductive tone._

_"Nowhere, it just, I'm..."_

_"Are you scared?" Klaus completed the sentence, prompting a small whimper from Damon._

_"No, no! I trust you! It's just, my first time and I'm nervous! What if, what if I'm so bad and you hate it?" The raven finally speaking the truth, heart racing and face the colour of maroon. The response lead to Klaus's eyes widening and his body relaxing. He held the younger's thighs and pulled him down, so his head rested on the soft pillows._

_"You can never disappoint me my little raven, I'm going to teach you everything there is to know about pleasure." The reply was all Damon needed to regain his confidence. He leaned up, hands placed on the blonde's cheeks and united their lips, softly._

_October 1871 - New Orleans_

_The two lovers were sat beneath the sun on warm grass. Their horses were by the lake, having a drink after the long ride. The winds blew softly and tussled some branches and flowers. It was a serene view, with calming silence and sweet kisses. "Nik," the younger suddenly whispered, breaking their connection. "I have something to say, I know it's early but....I'm in love with you," he said._

_Niklaus's eyes widened and he looked deeply into the other's. They were filled with honesty and vulnerability, no sign of uncertainty or secrecy. It made the blonde smile softly, he pulled his mate on top of him and held his cheeks. "And I am completely and hopelessly, in love with you Damon Salvatore." He whispered back, conveying his emotions through his eyes, making the younger tear up._

_"You must know, that I lived for many centuries. In the beginning I fell in love and was heartbroken, which lead me to guard myself. Along those centuries I resisted any urge to love, even with persistent partners. However, I must admit, none were as divine as you. I will never be able to resist you, not today, not tomorrow and not for an eternity. So you are mine and I am yours for that time."_

_They made love again that day, enjoying their true love's touch and basking in the happiness that threatened to consume them. It was truly a moment to celebrate, as neither believed they'd find such love for themselves. Always believing they were in the shadow of their beloved siblings._

_February 1872 - New Orleans_

_The sweet raven was pacing the gateway of the mansion. His mate had been gone for over a month, in order to deal with some coven. The letters were few and far in between as Niklaus was kept busy. It worried Damon, he wished to go along but was stopped, told he was still too young. He understood his shortcomings as a vampire, he was young so witches and older vampires could overpower him. It still made him angry to be kept like some housewife, waiting for her husband to come back from war._

_It lead to him asking for Kol's and Marcel's help. They would train him to fight against stronger opponents and utilise his abilities. lol refused at first mentioning, "darling I don't believe it's wise, to do anything behind my brother's back. I don't want to end back in a box!" So it took a lot of convincing for the both to agree._

_Now Niklaus was meant to return, so he waited by the gate, feeling stupid for worrying. He finally heard the carriage coming down the road. He wanted to speed up and reach it but opted not to, how pathetic would that look? So he waited patiently until the vehicle stopped by the gate. The hybrid exited and approached his mate. "Hello love," he said a wide smile on his face._

_Damon smiled back, then when Niklaus was close enough, he socked him in the jaw. "Five weeks! Five weeks you bastard. I was worried sick!" The raven replied, yelling with a growl. The older held his jaw for a few seconds, then it healed. He was impressed by his lovers strength. He also smiled cockily at the reaction he got, he hadn't expected Damon to worry that much._

_"Well my love, in here now. I promise to never leave you behind again," Niklaus declared proudly, giving a small bow. The younger got a little flustered and blushed at his own reaction._

_"Whatever," he whispered and started heading back inside, hoping to escape the embarrassing scene. Niklaus caught up quickly and accompanied him, holding onto the slim waist of his lover. The two finally kissed, after entering the mansion. "Welcome back," Damon whispered, prompting the blonde to thank him._

_That evening they were all sharing a meal, with Kol and Marcel. When the younger Original announced something, "Elijah is on his way back," he said._

_"Sorry?" Everyone asked at once, making Kol chuckle._

_"I said, Elijah, our older brother is on his way back. He'd sent letters to Nik and I," he explained, giving the hybrid the letter. Niklaus's reaction was unpredicted, as he looked frightened. This confused most of them, except Kol, who had an inkling on his brother's thoughts._

_As Niklaus feared, the letter sent by Elijah, was requesting an audience with his lover. It had no language indicating hostility, yet he knew his brother well. Elijah had promised to show him the same pain, he felt when he lost the witch. It was only logically to expect his return was for that reason. After all, Elijah always kept his word._

_That night, after ravishing his mate over and over again, Niklaus held him tight. He wanted to spend their final moments in peace. Damon looked intently at his lover, wondering what got into him. "My love? What's going on?" He asked the older, softly._

_"Nothing, Damon, nothing at all," Klaus replied, kissing his mate. Damon knew it was a cold lie, as Niklaus never said his name unless something was wrong._

_That morning, Niklaus got dressed and pulled his lover, all the way to the entrance of the city. He was tense and very melancholy, knowing in a few moments, he'd lose his true love. When they reached it, Damon looked excitedly at him. Thinking they were gonna go hunting outside, like many times._

_"Damon, please stand here," Klaus called out, holding the younger in front of him. "I'm sorry, I love you for all of eternity," he started, making his mate worry. "You will forget me and New Orleans. You came here and spent the months alone and lonely, grieving Katherine's loss. You'll only remember when I say the words 'remember your big bad wolf, my sweet little raven'." Niklaus continued to compel Damon to leave towns not return._

_End of Flashback_

“You shouldn't have done that, you could have protected me," the raven said. Klaus sighed in reply as they ate their lunch.

"I panicked and Elijah is more capable than my other siblings. He's far more dangerous than you can comprehend. So I was scared," the older clarified.

"Well it doesn't matter, cause now we're together and no one will come between us again," Damon said, connecting their hands. Klaus picked the hands and kissed his mate's knuckles.

"No, no one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed there is a somewhat poll. Please tell me what relationships you wish for the side characters. 
> 
> I have a wild card of Jacklijah (Jackson x Elijah) cause I think it’s funny and interesting. So don’t be afraid of going wild with them!


	9. Family is our greatest power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The past two chapters have been a little rocky, lets hope this one is actually a bit less messy. Anyway, there is a tie between Stelijah and Carlijah (across all story platforms), so why not....oh I'm not gonna even attempt a ship name just Stefan/Elijah/Caroline. What do you think?

Following their necks being snapped, Stefan and Rebekah woke up with groans. They were both still in the mayor's house but had been moved inside. Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie were waiting for them to rise. "What happened?" Stefan asked, getting up quickly as the images of the incident flashed in his head.

"Klaus and Damon disappeared and the hybrids took Elena to get her blood. They left her around half an hour ago," the witch explained.

"We're all screwed," Rebekah whispered, they all exchanged corresponding looks, she was right.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked panic in her tone, Tyler held her tightly and sighed.

"We can't just run, he'll get us, Rebekah what do we do?" the hybrid asked, feeling very worried for everyone.

"I for once have no idea," the Original admitted.

"We'll figure something out, for now, lets head to our respective homes and Stefan go to the hospital and get Elena," Bonnie said. They all acknowledged their defeat for the night and went along with Bonnie's suggestion. They were all exhausted and scared, thinking of a plan at the moment wasn't gonna get them far.

The Salvatore was pondering the next course of action, on his way to the hospital. Klaus wasn't letting his brother go and what's worse is that Damon had accepted the affections and returned them.

Stefan understood the power of love and how it can influence your judgement for better or for worse. He still found it very difficult to comprehend his brother's situation. Why had Damon fallen for the hybrid? What happened that summer between them that would drastically alter the raven's point of view?

Upon seeing Elena at the hospital the ripper was slightly distracted from his inner battle. He focused on his innocent girlfriend, who was being used as a blood bag. Stefan carried her all the way back to his home and laid her on the bed. He then went down and poured himself a drink.

"Using alcohol to drown your sorrows?" Rebekah suddenly appeared and sat in front of him, a drink in her hand too.

"Tonight was a bust, your brother is definitely gonna seek revenge," Stefan told her.

"Don't worry he won't kill anyone important to Damon, so you're safe. I, on the other hand, will most likely gain a dagger in my heart."

"He won't listen to Damon," the ripper countered.

"You have no idea how much power your brother holds over mine, especially now," Rebekah whispered, confusing him.

"Are you serious?" Stefan chuckled sarcastically at her statement. Damon having power over Klaus, what a joke.

"You don't understand do you?" The woman wondered, her face full of surprise and she huffed in frustration. Stefan shrugged his shoulder, not understanding what she meant. "They're mates, darling. Mates! If they complete their bond then neither can live without the other," she exclaims.

Stefan was utterly shocked, he'd heard of the concept from many people over the decades, however, they were so rare that it was almost a myth. Almost. Lexi had explained them to him, among their many conversations. Stefan himself had felt what she meant but ignored it and filed it, as a pure attraction in his head.

Now all of Damon's and even Klaus's action made a lot of sense. They both felt drawn to each other and had no choice but to follow their hearts. Damon wasn't doing this out of compulsion or crazy manipulation. He was literally following his heart and instinct.

Mates were not what you expect when someone mentions them, they're not destiny or chosen for you. No, supernatural beings were more in tune with their instincts, mates were chosen by instinct.

Your body knew who would be most suitable for you in the long run, it wasn't the easiest to explain and sometimes it seemed unreasonable. Despite that, almost all of the known mates truly were happiest together.

The ripper was now more conflicted than ever if Klaus was his brother's mate then what was he meant to do? On the one hand, Klaus was a monster terrorising his girlfriend and not to mention his past actions were appalling. On the other hand, if Damon chose him that meant there was some good in him and he was making Damon happy.

"It won't end well for anyone if you separate them, I know my brother. I've never seen him this enamoured with anyone, he'll kill everyone to keep Damon," Rebekah warned and headed to her bedroom. Stefan sat there for a couple of more minutes, weighing his options and possible actions. He was gonna tackle this in the morning.

When he woke up, it was actually dawn, he groaned as he felt tired for the first time in over a century. He looked at Elena as she slept peacefully, unaware of his inner turmoil. Stefan got up and showered then headed downstairs and drank some blood.

He'd been thinking about a plan to deal with Klaus since the beginning of summer, everything he thought of ended badly. The only way he was possibly gonna win, was by using Mikael. Klaus's freaking father and even that failed! Wait that's it.

As if by a miracle, a super and crazy, half genius half moronic plan came into Stefan's head. If Klaus wasn't gonna leave Elena alone, then he'll just stall him and let her live her life. He knew just the people to deal with him. He was now glad that he actually went with the hybrid to Chicago.

So Stefan changed, left a note for Elena and Rebekah and headed out. A little running around the town and he found the large truck they came in. Klaus always kept his family nearby, so Stefan was careful.

He scouted for possible hybrids and kept an ear out for anyone coming. A little nudge to the lock and the trunk was open. "Well, well, good to see you again," the Salvatore said to the four coffins laying in the truck. He quickly dragged each one out and moved them to his own truck.

He drove for a few minutes, wondering where the best hiding place would be. Then the Salem witch house popped in his head, the witches hated Klaus as much as him, they'll help. He dragged the coffins to the burnt house and entered. At first, he was lead to his knees in pain by the witches.

"I'm here to make a deal," he yelled still in pain, "I want your help to deal with Klaus!" At those words, the witches stopped hurting him. He explained his plan to the witches and was lead by the wind to an empty basement. The space was wide enough for the coffins and he organised them. "Can you hide them for me?" he wondered and suddenly he could no longer see the coffins.

"That'll do, I want to be the only one that can see them please," he said and was able to view them again. Something in him questioned the presence of the fourth coffin, so he attempted to open it but it did not budge. Out of curiosity, he tried opening the rest.

One by one the coffins opened normally, he found three men, Klaus's brothers, including Elijah. When he opened Elijah's coffin, which happened to be the last one, he stared at the older Original. He felt bad for the man who wished to reunite his family.

That was when another brilliant, in his own opinion, idea popped in Stefan's head. He had to play this very cleverly, so he actually pulled Elijah's body out. He took the Original and placed him in the truck before heading back to the boarding house, though he picked up some things along with way.

When he arrived the two women were sat in the living room talking. "Stefan, where did you...Oh my god is that Elijah?" Elena yelled and Rebekah also stood, staring at him in shock.

"How did you get him?" the blonde questioned as he proceeded to lay the man on the sofa.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is now I have a plan to handle Klaus," Stefan explained and started processing his situation. "I need to talk to him on my own, you two need to go."

"Stefan, what're you doing?" Elena asked in her usually guilt-tripping voice, he sighed and was going to explain when Rebekah interrupted.

"Fine but I want the dagger," she says and pulls it out herself. "Let's go, Elena, Stefan knows what's he's doing," she continues and drags his girlfriend with her. "Be careful," she finally says and gives him an assuring look. He smiles and thanks her silently.

"Be careful Stefan please don't do anything that will anger Klaus more, you'll endanger us," Elena called out desperately as Rebekah pulled her away. He sighed and stood there for a second. Then he once again picked up Elijah's body, this time placing it in a guest bedroom. He also hung the new suit he purchased along with the new underwear.

He then went down and got a few blood bags from the freezer, he proceeded to lay them on the bed where the Original was laid. Then Stefan wrote a letter explaining how he got Elijah from his brother and that he should clean up and meet him downstairs.

The ripper also took off the Originals shoes, socks and Jacket to allow him to be comfortable. After all that he headed back to the living room and sat there patiently waiting. It took almost an hour for Elijah to fully awaken, his delirious mumbling had started 10 minutes ago.

Stefan could hear the panicked shuffling, then the confused pacing and finally the relaxed movement around the room. He heard the shower turning on and his eyes twitched, he wasn't sure how to start his conversation yet.

Another couple of minutes and the Original was slowly descending the steps and approaching the seating area. Stefan turned to face him, with a strong scotch in hand, "Good morning Stefan," the Original spoke softly.

"Good morning Elijah, please let me catch you up," the ripper responded and offered the strong drink. Elijah took it and sat down facing him. Stefan caught Elijah up with events, sparing no details, from Klaus's deal to Mikael's demise the night prior. The original was stoic throughout the entire conversation until the Mikael part.

Stefan could sense the tension and hidden fear behind the older's eyes, similar to how Elena described Rebekah's reaction. When he announced the death of Mikael by Klaus's hand another reaction similar to the Original barbie's, surfaced, it was the sense of relief.

"So in short, our brothers are mates and my father had met his demise, how truly eventful," Elijah said slightly sarcastically. "Tell me one thing Stefan, does my brother call yours with a specific nickname?" He questioned, now a smile dawning his face.

"Yes, he calls him his little raven or sweet raven, why?" The Salvatore questioned feeling unease toward the older's inquiry.

"It seems Rebekah hadn't told you the extent of our brothers' story," Elijah explained. He then revealed the story to Stefan, at least what he knew of it from Kol and Marcellus. Stefan learned that between 1870-1872 Elijah was in Italy enjoying his solitude after an argument with Niklaus. He had received many letters from Kol and Marcellus during that time.

The interesting topics of their letters differentiated in late 1871, as they spoke of the unexpected arrival of a fledgeling in the city. The letters continued to mention the young vampire, in the fondest of ways. Then they started surprisingly including, the fledgeling's relationship with Niklaus.

It didn't take long for Kol to inform Elijah that their brother had fell hard for the young vampire. The fledgeling with raven curls, striking doll eyes, the colour of the ocean and a personality full of curiosity and innocence. Niklaus's favourite nickname to call his lover was 'Sweet Little Raven.'

"So you see Stefan, I cannot allow you to separate them. Do you realise that your brother achieved something I have sought for many centuries?" The Original asked, smiling genuinely at the ripper as if it was the best day ever. 

"No, what?"

"My brother's humanity, Stefan. I have been seeking to help save Niklaus, from his wretched self, for centuries and then comes a young vampire that within months, has my brother wrapped around his finger."

"I don't care, Elijah, I'm not even gonna separate them. What I want is for Elena to be out of this situation. Your brother is using her as a blood bag!"

"So this is about the lovely Elena, where is she might I ask. Has she knowledge of your plans?" The Originals questions curiously.

"She's with Rebekah, they both know you're here. I wanted to talk with you alone," Stefan explained.

"I see and how has my sister been treating your precious girlfriend?"

"Let's just say, they have their ups and downs," Stefan clarified with a sigh causing Elijah to chuckle.

"You know my sister is quiet petty, she hates no she despises all doppelgängers. Your Elena is no different," Elijah says with a somewhat sinister smirk.

"Well you and her will have to play nice because I have your other brothers and I won't hesitate to throw them in the ocean!" Stefan announced, feeling irritated with the Original's arrogant behaviour. This confession lead to an angry look on Elijah, he proceeded to push Stefan on the wall, holding him by the neck.

"You dare touch my family and I swear,"

"You kill me you'll never see them again, only I know where they are!" Stefan threatened again, this lead to Elijah faltering in his actions. His grip on the younger's neck loosening, giving Stefan the edge.

The ripper reversed their positions, somewhat at least. He had the older against the wall, his hands on either side of the Original's head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, that wasn't my intention," the blonde whispered calmly. "I want to force Klaus into a deal to help Elena." He paused for a little watching Elijah's face relax a little. "The only reason I took you and your brothers is to force Klaus's hand, I would never use them against you or Rebekah. I'm not like that."

Suddenly as he completed his statement, a delicious scent filled the ripper's nose. It wasn't like blood or anything he knew, no it was unique. He smelled it before during a different encounter with Elijah. It had been the day he came to release Stefan from the tomb. The older properly talked to him that time and Stefan had his attention on him.

The other interactions with the Original were few and far in between, not to mention filled with tension and worry over Elena. To sum up, Stefan had never been in a room alone with Elijah, let alone paid attention to him this much.

The ripper dropped his hand by his side but took a step toward the Original. Instead of pushing him away, maybe asking him what's he's doing or even reversing the position, Elijah glued himself to the wall.

The reaction peaked Stefan's interested even further, leading to take another step. This left a maximum of two inches between the men's noses. Elijah's breath hitched, his face showed both fear and anticipation. He seemed conflicted and completely unsure of how to react.

Stefan decided to push his luck and test out his theory, after all when will he get a chance like this? He swiftly closed the distance between them, placing his lips softly to Elijah's. The response was immediate, as Elijah's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed back.

The kiss was soft and sweet, it wasn't rushed or hungry. The two felt the intense electricity between them and their racing hearts. There was no doubt about it, they were also mates.

It was an incredible coincidence that both pairs of brothers would share this rare bond. Stefan wasn't thinking at the moment, Klaus, Damon and Elena were the furthest thing on his mind.

Meanwhile his entire body was begging for him to increase his attention on the Original. Elijah too was very responsive, his body was hot wired together, making him react to simple touches.

Usually the stoic Original was the most in control of his siblings. Now however, all he could think about was ripping into Stefan's artery. As for the ripper, these types of instincts were already amplified enough, so the added need from the bond had broke his control.

Suddenly Stefan had his left hand yanking at the older's hair. Causing Elijah to tip his head and extend his neck. "What're you...." he tried to ask Stefan but fangs sank into his pale skin.

Elijah shuddered at the unexpected assault on his neck. He let out a gasp and groaned a little as he felt the blood being sucked. Slowly the original started feeling lethargic from lack of blood. He wouldn't die, yet he'd still feel the effect of losing the blood.

His mind was yelling at him to rip Stefan from his neck, or at least do something to stop him. His body was reacting differently as his hands held Stefan's head and gripped his bicep. His neck also tilted slightly to allow access, while his entire body relaxed into the grip.

After a few moments of this, the younger seemed to regain his senses. The ripper pulled away from the neck and gasped. "Elijah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll get you some...."

"No, I want to drink from you," Elijah said, interrupting the younger's panicked ranting. Stefan hesitated but nodded, he moved them to the sofa and faced the older. Stefan then, tilted his neck allowing access.

Elijah didn't need more invitation, he already felt his face morph. He bit down smoothly into the skin and started gulping the delicious blood. Stefan was unlike anything he tasted. He tasted like Elijah's life source, like it's impossible to have something better in his life.

Once the Original was done drinking he pulled away. He blinked at Stefan for a moment and blinked, trying to process the situation. Suddenly he stood up and started pacing the room.

"We shouldn't, this is wrong, I've never," Elijah said in panic.

"What do you mean wrong? I mean yeah I have a girlfriend but that doesn't seem to be your issue," Stefan asked in confusion.

"This is not right, there has to be a mistake," Elijah emphasises. The words perplexed Stefan, then everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He smiled widely, perhaps even cockily at the older.

He slowly stalked toward the panicked original, when he reached him he pulled him close by the waist. The action caused Elijah to tense and gasp. "You've never been with a man before," Stefan stated.

"I have been with men before," the older countered, he wasn't lying. However he didn't say that he only tried it. Elijah had never had feelings for a man, he wasn't like Klaus.

It's not that he doesn't find men attractive, he does, it just never took any focus in his mind. Usually Elijah saw many attractive woman on a daily basis and more often than not he won't hesitate to take them to his bed.

He fell in love easily and had many lovers over the centuries. All of whom were very beautiful very feminine yet feisty women. So his attraction to Stefan in this way and the undeniable feelings were freaking him out.

"Very interesting," the ripper whispers. He then leaned in and stole another kiss, furthermore, due to the blood sharing Elijah couldn't resist. When they pulled away the original felt almost shy, he hadn't felt like this in a long time. He smiled at Stefan, a very light blush coating his cheeks.

"God you're adorable," Stefan says and he kisses his mate once again.

"Stefan....we...need to stop, what about Elena," Elijah tried to say between heated kisses.

"I'll deal with her later," the blonde replied, pushing the brunette on the table.

"Niklaus, we need to make a plan for Niklaus," the Original tried to distract Stefan, he wasn't sure why, he just felt that his mate was rushing.

The ripper actually tore Elijah's suit jacket and shirt, revealing the sculpted upper body. "Klaus can wait, he's having his way with my brother. I want to have my way with you," Stefan growled.

The two ended up not going too far, they still pleasured each other just not having intercourse. Elijah didn't feel comfortable with how quickly all of this was happening. After a thousand years, he couldn't comprehend falling for a Stefan of all people. Not to mention that both had a weird sense of missing something.

"Damn it, I have to break up with Elena," Stefan announced, as he prepped kisses to Elijah's shoulder blades.

"I'm sure it'll be a hell of a conversation, we also need to have our plan fully ready for Niklaus. He won't give up easily, especially if he feels outsmarted." The older responds, moaning at the soft kisses and tightening his hold on Stefan's hands. They were safely wrapped around his abdomen and messaging, his muscles.

"We will don't worry," the ripper says. He had a perfect plan in mind, as long as no one unexpected interfered, then Elena will liver her life. Whilst the Salvatores and Originals left town for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me if you want Caroline to join their relationship or not?


	10. So Niklaus, what’d I miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the majority state that Elijah and Stefan should be together. As for Caroline, she'll end up with Rebekah, cause why not? Elena will end up with Liam or was it Eric? Anyway she'll end up with a human, since she won't actually contribute to the story for much longer. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was the evening and Klaus and Damon were enjoying their solitude. Watching TV and just embracing, sharing kisses every so often. "I want to go home soon," the younger said gazing at his lover.

The older groaned, "you can go anytime love, why are you in such a hurry," he asked in frustration.

"No, I mean New Orleans," Damon whispered, stealing another kiss. Klaus raised an eye brow, "what? It's our home Nik, we loved it there, I want to go back." The confession shocked the hybrid, he was attached to New Orleans but the fact that Damon too saw it as his home, it meant a lot.

"I haven't been to New Orleans in nearly a century, it's no longer mine," he whispered.

"So? We take it back, you have your hybrids and now you can also have your family. Nik, let'stake it back," the vampire whispered seductively. He started tracing kisses down his lover's neck and caressed his hand down the older's chest.

"Mmm, you're very convincing love, I would love to go back too," Klaus moaned, enjoying the attention. Damon pulled away and smirked at Klaus, he pulled away slightly and took a sip of his bourbon.

Just as they went back to their comfortable silence, Damon's phone rang. He picked it up, to see his brother on the line. "Hey brother," the raven whispered slightly feeling guilty toward the night before.

"Put him on the line," the ripper hissed, startling his brother. Damon handed his phone over to Klaus, who had an intrigued look on his face.

"Hello Stefan, miss me already?" He asked cockily.

"Tell me Klaus, how is your family doing? You know besides Rebekah who is with us?" Stefan asked very smugly, making the mate's stare at each other in confusion. They both hurried out of the house, heading to the truck.

Once there they realised the lock was picked, upon opening it they stared in shock. "What did you do?" The hybrid growled, his fury clear and it took all his control not to morph.

"How does it feel Klaus? You've been steps ahead your whole life, so tell me, did you see this coming?" The younger Salvatore continued to antagonise the Original, clearly enjoying the small victory.

"If you don't bring them back, I will kill every one you've ever cared about!" Klaus hissed in reply, his mate peering at him in fear and worry. The look forced the hybrid to calm down a little, as he didn't wish to scare his mate.

"How about this, get your hybrids out of town and I'll think about it," the ripper proclaimed and ended the call. Damon looked helplessly at his mate's shocked expression, he held his face.

"Nik, let me deal with him. We'll get them back," he said caressing the older's face. Klaus breathed in heavily, trying not to explode, his mate's presence helped a lot. "Then we'll go to New Orleans, take it back and do whatever the hell we want," Damon continued.

The words comforted Klaus, more than he'll ever admit. His mate was truly a gift he'd never take for granted. They stayed like that a little while, for the hybrid to fully calm his nerves. Once that was done, the younger put on his serious face.

His baby brother was a lot of things, kidnapping people's families wasn't one of them. Damon was gonna smack some sense into him and have a little heart to heart, if need be.

The older Salvatore hurried to his home, hoping to meet his brother there. When he arrived however, there was no one, it was empty. So Damon went to the Gilberts only to be met by an unsuspecting Elena.

"What the hell do you want Damon? You don't actually think I'll let you in, after what you've done!" She yells at him but he ignores her, calling out for his brother. "He's not here, I don't know where he is!" Elena explains, trying to push the vampire out of her home.

Damon concentrated on his sense of hearing and smell, she was right Stefan wasn't there. So the Salvatore turned around and left. Klaus sent him a text saying he was at the Grill. So the raven decided to try and wait for his brother in the diner.

"Any luck with him?" Klaus asked when his mate arrived in the Grill. Damon walked with a deep frown on his face.

"No, he's no where," he replied to the question. Klaus groaned and put another pin ball in. "He probably wants you to leave and stop bothering Elena," Damon said.

"That's obvious love, still he stole from me," the hybrid growled. Suddenly as they were talking Stefan walked into the Grill. Just as Klaus was about to attack him, Damon held the hybrid back.

The original sighed and put on his best indifferent smile. "Well, well, well, look who decided to join us," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hey Klaus. Did you do what I asked?" The ripper questioned very cockily, a smirk dawning his face.

"Stefan, what're you doing?" The older Salvatore asked, facing his brother.

"Well since you're taking his side and Mikael's dead, I thought there would be no other way to get rid of him, unless I threaten his family, so here we are."

"You've made a mistake mate, I'll find them and I won't hesitate to kill your little friends one by one," the hybrid said nonchalantly.

"Or, hear me out, you leave us the hell alone and I give them back to you?" Stefan responded, still very smoky and relaxed. Damon knew something was up, his brother isn't just confident, he has an ace up his sleeve.

"What did you do?" The raven asked, his mate looked at him in confusion. Didn't they establish that already? Then he saw the look on Damon's face and understood, there was more.

"My brother, I can't keep anything from you can I?" The ripper responded, "well I currently hate Klaus and then I thought, is there anyone that is as mad at him as I am?" The ripper made a show of his thought process, making pondering faces and stalling the answer. "Turns out there was," he finished just as Elijah entered the Grill.

His hair was now quaffed up and his suit as immaculate as ever. He had a waist smile on his face, his posture confident as he walked inside, hands in his pockets. "Elijah," the mate's whispered in shock.

"So Niklaus, what'd I miss? I hear you're mate's with Damon over here. How are you Damon?" The older Original inquired with a smooth smile and nonchalant attitude. As if he hadn't been daggered for months and carted around in a coffin.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" The hybrid questioned, clearly uncomfortable and slightly worried.

"Well Elijah hates you as much as I do, so I figured, the more the merrier," the ripper explained. Now Damon and Klaus looked on in worry. If Elijah was helping Stefan then this was going to get even messier.

"Okay, let's all have a drink and talk about this like civilised men," Damon stated. The other three were conflicted but didn't hate the idea. After all Stefan and Elijah, were working toward making a bargain with the hybrid.

"Very well, how about dinner tomorrow, at our house?" Stefan asked with a smile, "just us four, discussing matters, what do you say Elijah?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, how about you brother?" The suited Original questioned, also wearing a sweet smile. The hybrid gave a pondering face, then lifted his hands in defeat.

"If the majority voted, count me in," he said smirking. Then he suddenly shared a look with Damon and they both smirked. "For now, Sweet Raven excuse me as I catch up with my brother," the hybrid announced.

"Go ahead, I think Steffie and I need a talk too," the raven replied. The two then shared a very slow, sweet kiss. The other two men narrowed their eyes at the behaviour. When the two pulled away they smiled and Klaus turned to his brother.

"Well Elijah, why don't we take a stroll in our home village?" The hybrid asked, gesturing for them to leave the establishment. The older Original hesitated and yet followed his brother. He briefly heard Damon asking Stefan to join him for a drink.

The two Originals walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Elijah broke the silence when they were a little further from civilian eyes, "you know it's taking every fibre of my being, not to shred you, for what you've done." He admitted coldly to the blonde.

"You can't do that, after all I did reunite you with our family," Klaus said with a chuckle. This infuriated Elijah he nearly attacked his brother except he stopped, due to the following sentence. "I'd never expected that from my Noble brother."

"Expected what?" Elijah asked in confusion, ready to strike his brother.

"Did he buy you dinner at least? You know, before he took you to bed?" Klaus asked smugly, the questions left Elijah gaping in shock. He blinked and a dark blush appeared on his cheeks.

"How did you..."

"Your scents blend together very well. Honestly brother we're old enough to know these things by now. Should've showered before meeting us," the hybrid said mockingly. He was enjoying this very much, the fact that their brothers were hooking up was ironic and hilarious.

"It's not, we just," Elijah stammered to find the appropriate words.

"You know I haven't seen that look on you in over 400 years," Klaus told him. He was mentioning the first time Elijah had laid with a man.

_Flashback_

_1530 - Rome, Italy_

_Niklaus was reading in his chambers, enjoying the novel and its story. He suddenly heard footsteps hurrying toward his door. He placed the book down, awaiting his visitor._

_Unexpectedly it was Elijah and he seemed shaken up. The older entered in a haste and hurried to Niklaus's side. "Brother, what's the matter?" The blonde questioned, feeling alarmed by the strange behaviour._

_The brunette only breathed heavily and got under the sheets, that Klaus pulled aside for him. "Ni-Niklaus, I don't know how to say this but I- I," the man couldn't form the sentence properly. He felt nervous and shameful for what he'd done, even if he'd witnessed Klaus do it multiple times._

_"Calm down brother, what is it? What happened, is it Mikael?" The cursed hybrid asked, very worried._

_"No! No it isn't father, it isn't him!" Elijah exclaimed in order to calm his brother, which worked. Klaus stared at the older in confusion._

_"Then what has you so disheveled brother?"_

_"Remember, Antoine Sucres?" Elijah asked._

_"Yes, the talented archer under Duke Pembroke, why?" Klaus wondered, still perplexed, then he made an assumption, "wait, did you kill him?" He inquired, although that didn't seem right either. The older Original never felt like that when killing someone, even if they were important. Sure enough the brunette just gently shook his head._

_The older was nervous, blushing and avoiding eye contact, as if he'd done something shameful._ What could he have possibly done? Unless.....Oh, oh! _"You laid with him," Klaus finally concluded, it earned him a soft whimper from Elijah. His brother was clearly embarrassed and ashamed by his actions._

_"Come on Elijah, my dear noble brother! You're a vampire, human morals and conventions do not apply to us. There is nothing to be ashamed of!" The hybrid exclaimed in excitement, he held his brother's cheeks and lifted his gaze. "You've seen me take many men to my chambers, have you not?"_

_"Yes," Elijah whispered, still feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. "I just never thought I'd...."_

_"Enjoy it yourself?" Klaus finished the sentence, that Elijah nodded at. The younger pulled his brother into an embrace, trying to comfort him._

_"I-I let him, he did things...." Elijah admitted, his voice coming out as a squeak instead of its usual confident tone._

_"Did you enjoy it?" Klaus asked with a soft smile. The answer was a soft nod and the hybrid tried his best not to coo at his sweet brother. "Someday, we'll make a home where we can have whomever we desire without any eyes, judging us," the hybrid promised._

_End of flashback_

The older Mikaelson stared at his brother as a blush formed on his cheeks. "I've seen you take many men to your bed after that night," Klaus stated. "Yet somehow I knew; that, that was the first and last time you allowed someone to take you."

The older's lips pressed together in a thin line, "that's enough Niklaus, you have no right to judge me on this." The hybrid only chuckled at the response he received, always so tense.

"I'm not judging you Elijah, in fact I'm quiet happy for you. He's a good person," Klaus explained, sighing calmly. "Although I have to ask, does Rebekah know you stole a man she loves?" The hybrid inquired with a smirk, he just relished in causing chaos.

Elijah simply stared in question at his brother, not understanding the statement. "Oh I see Stefan had left out some things. Well him and dear Rebekah, had a fling back in the twenties and you know how she is," Klaus clarified to his lost brother. The brunette's eyes widened as he realised, not only had he slept with a taken man, he'd slept with his sister's ex.

The hybrid suddenly stopped his walking, "well I'm sure it's be an interesting conversation but I must excuse myself, see you tomorrow brother." The blonde stated and quickly disappeared from in front of Elijah, leaving the brunette in shock and conflict.

Meanwhile, Damon was sat with Stefan in the Grill, as they drank. "Well brother I must say I'm impressed," the older said causing the younger to stare in confusion.

"With what? My plan to get Klaus to make a deal?" Stefan asked with tired tone.

"Nope, not that. I do have to ask, does Elena know?" Damon questioned, drinking his whiskey.

"Know what?" The ripper asked, still not understanding his brother's point. Damon laughed a little.

"That you took a certain Noble Original to your bed," the older stated with a smirk. Stefan immediately shuffled in his seat, feeling exposed and uncomfortable. "Oh, she doesn't know."

"That's enough, it's none of your business," Stefan growled, worried his brother would blab to his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone," Damon said, tracing an x on his chest, "cross my heart on it." The ripper just groaned and gulped down the remainder of his drink. He really felt like kicking Damon's ass right now.

"How did you know?" The blonde asked, while gesturing for the waiter to pour him another drink.

"Brother, your scents are all over each other, it's kind of hard to miss," the raven explained. "I'm happy for you, he's a lot better than Elena, although I think Rebekah may hate you now."

"Please stop," Stefan groaned at his brother's commentary. "You have no right to judge, Mr I fell in love with our friend's terroriser," the ripper countered.

"Don't play that card," the raven hissed.

"What card Damon? It's the truth! Klaus has ruined Elena's life and is now using her as a fucking blood bag!" Stefan argued, "all I want right now is to make a deal with him, that forces him to leave and never brother her again."

"Is that what you want? That's why you kidnapped his family?" Damon questioned, his face in disbelief. 

"Of course it was! Damon I know you're mates so there is no way I'm separating you," the ripper exclaimed. "But I need him to leave Elena and everyone alone! So are you with me?" He finished his sentence with the offer of allowing Damon to help him.

"You know what, we can discuss this tomorrow at dinner, bye Stefan!" The older announced, placing his glass at the table and heading out.

The ripper sighed in both relief and worry. Did he push his brother away? Either way he had to concentrate on his plan, so he went out to his car. Elijah was waiting for him there, looking just as troubled as Stefan.

"What happened?" The ripper questioned, to which the Original gave a briefing over his interaction with Klaus. This made Stefan furious, "get in the car," he ordered making the older glare at him. "Get in the fucking car Elijah, I'm taking you to the coffins," he exclaimed and got into the car himself.

After the Original got into the vehicle; they drove to the Salem Witch house. Elijah wasn't particular surprised, however he still felt impressed. As he entered the witches retaliated, causing him pain.

It wasn't until Stefan yelled at them, explaining that Elijah was with him, had they let the original go. The younger then proceeded to drag Elijah to where the coffins were hidden. They stood in a semi-large room, with nothing other than old furniture. Then Stefan said, "show him," and the coffins appeared.

What confused Elijah, was the number of coffins. That's when the Salvatore clarified, "do you know what your brother could possibly he hiding in a magically sealed coffin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed, this chapter is slightly short so I hope it still satisfies you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you comment. Please let me know what you hope for this, as I am still in the beginning of writing it.


End file.
